Het Oude Land
by Ton Lankveld
Summary: In Londen waart een seriemoordenaar rond. Ten einde raad vraagt hoofdinspecteur Aeron Lynn hulp aan zijn oud klasgenoot Rupert Giles. Dat deze de Scooby Gang meeneemt is een van de vele verrassingen die Lynn staan te wachten.
1. Default Chapter

**Het Oude Land**

Rechten: De karakters Buffy, Xander, Willow en Giles zijn eigendom van Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy en 20th Century Fox. Alle andere karakters zijn eigendom van de auteur.

Auteur: Ton van Lankveld   
E-mail: ton.lankveld@hccnet.nl

Tijdlijn: Dit verhaal speelt zich af in de maand juni van het eerste seizoen.

  
**Hoofdstukken:**   
AANKOMST   
HET MORTUARIUM   
KRIJGSRAAD   
INTERMEZZO   
HET ONDERZOEK   
ONDER VRIENDEN   
THE PIPER   
CONTACTEN   
ONSCHULDIG VERMAAK   
DUBH LE GUAL   
SCHAPEN EN LEEUWEN   
WAPENBROEDERS   
DUET   
VERWERKING   



	2. Aankomst

**Aankomst**

Een kat in het nauw maakt rare sprongen, en in het nauw zit ik! Al een half jaar wordt London geplaagd door een reeks gruwelijke moorden. Zeker 14 mensen, en waarschijnlijk nog een verdere vijf, zijn het slachtoffer geworden van een en dezelfde moordenaar. De bange bevolking verwijt de burgemeester dat hij te weinig doet om deze moorden een halt toe te roepen. Deze geeft de hoofdcommissaris de schuld, die weer mijn chef en die zegt mij weer de wacht aan. Om kort te gaan, als ik niet binnen een week met een verdachte kom kan ik na een loopbaan van 19 jaar opstappen! De werkwijze van de "Verminker", zoals de kranten hem hebben genoemd, lijkt er op te wijzen dat hij of zij zich met de occult bezig houd. Nu heeft Engeland meer dan genoeg kenners op dit gebied, of die zich daar voor houden, maar als mijn meerderen er lucht van krijgen dat ik zo iemand om raad vraag sta ik binnen het uur op straat. Gelukkig herinnerde ik me een wat saaie ingetogen klasgenoot van mijn studietijd op Oxford. Hoe een intelligente man zich kan bezig houden met heksen, demonen en magie heb ik nooit kunnen begrijpen. Maar goed, ik heb weinig keuze. Rupert Giles is de laatste strohalm die mijn carrière nog drijvende kan houden.

Een uur geleden belde Mr. Giles mij op dat hij net geland was. We spraken af elkaar te ontmoeten in de Paleontologische afdeling van het Natural History Museum, in dit geval kan men niet discreet genoeg zijn. Dat is ook de reden waarom ik hem heb uitgenodigd om bij mij en mijn gezin te logeren. Ik begin me af te vragen of ik hem na al die jaren nog wel zal herkenen. Ik heb hem tenslotte nooit meer dan oppervlakkig gekend. Opeens komt een man van ongeveer mijn leeftijd in een keurig tweed pak naar mij toe gelopen, en begroet mij hartelijk.

"Aeron Lynn, dat is lang geleden! Hoe gaat het?" De spreker drukt mij stevig de hand. Onmiskenbaar, dit is Rupert Giles! Nog altijd even Engels en kleurloos als op de universiteit.

"Dank je goed." lieg ik, " Welkom terug in Engeland. Een goede vlucht gehad naar ik hoop?"

"Ik had gelukkig interessant leesvoer." zegt hij terwijl hij met een kopie van het dossier zwaait dat ik hem, samen met de uitnodiging, had toegezonden. Ik ben blij dat ik nu met goed fatsoen snel ter zaken kan komen. Zonder de verplichte nietszeggende beleefdheden.

"Geen wonder dat ze dit het oude land noemen, het is hier nog muffer en stoffiger dan je bibliotheek." Deze woorden komen van een jongeman van 16 of 17 jaar.

"Ja, allemaal droge botten die stof vangen. Er zit weinig leven in!" vult een blond meisje van 15 à 16 jaar aan.

"Gefossiliseerde botten!" corrigeert een roodharige, van ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd, haar gezellin.

"Kan ik jullie even voorstellen aan hoofdinspecteur Aeron Lynn." zegt Gilles tegen de drie tieners, "We hebben samen op Oxford gezeten, en hij werkt nu bij Scotland Yard!"

Ik ben gechoqueerd! Ik vraag hem me te helpen een gevaarlijke seriemoordenaar op te sporen en hij neemt drie kinderen mee! Ik zie mijn baan al in rook opgaan.

"Rupert!" de beroemde Engelse flegma vergetende. "Dit is nóg de plaats nóg de tijd voor een schoolexcursie." bijt ik hem toe. Ik herwin mijn kalmte een beetje en sis hem toe, "Zoals je uit het dossier hebt kunnen opmaken hebben we het te maken met een maniakale slachter. Het laatste wat ik nu kan gebruiken is om ook nog op drie kinderen te moeten passen."

"Look old chap!" antwoord Giles rustig, "Volgens mij hebben we het te doen met vampiers, demonen of weerwolven. Of een combinatie, en zij zijn de .... eh ... experts, zo gezegd."

Ik voel dat ik gek wordt. "Mijn carrière staat op het spel en jij komt niet alleen met drie snotneuzen maar ook nog met een volslagen idiote theorie! Ik heb geen manschappen nóg de tijd voor hen te zorgen."

Iemand pakt me bij mijn riem vast en ik verlies het contact met de vloer. Als ik omlaag zie kijk ik in het engelachtige gelaat van het blonde meisje. Ze tilt mijn 95 kilo met één hand los van de grond!

"Hoi, ik ben Buffy. En deze snotneus kan prima voor zichzelf zorgen hoor." zegt ze met vrolijke stem. Haar glimlach is vriendelijk en meisjesachtig, maar in haar ogen ontdek ik de ernst en vastberadenheid van een volwassene. 

"Buffy, zet meneer Lynn alsjeblieft rustig neer." zegt Giles op bijna vaderlijke toon.

"Je vriend leek me een beetje van streek, en verandering van lucht doet dan vaak wonderen." zegt het meisje.

"Buffy!"

De jongen doet geen poging zijn plezier in mijn hachelijke positie te verbergen. Het roodharige meisje wel. Niet een erg geslaagde poging, maar toch. Zogauw mijn voeten weer de grond raken laat ik me op de dichtsbijzijnste bank zakken. Ik voel me ontzettend leeg, uitgeblust en verslagen.

"Neem hen hun gedrag niet kwalijk." verontschuldigt Giles, "Het zijn Amerikanen. By the way, mag ik ze je even voorstellen; Buffy Summers, Alexander Harris en Willow Rosenberg." 

Ik kijk ze eens één voor één goed aan. Dit zijn dus degenen waar mijn lot van afhangt, een weinig bemoedigende gedachte.

"Luister." zegt Giles als hij langs mij komt zitten, " We hebben dit soort zaken al vaker meegemaakt, en we hebben ze altijd tot een goed einde weten te brengen."

"Inderdaad," zegt Xander enthousiast, "dat we nog leven is het best bewijs."

Deze "opbeurende" opmerking wordt door Giles met een nijdige blik afgestraft. 

"Kom," zegt Buffy terwijl ze Xander en Willow bij een arm neemt, "laten we wat ansichtkaarten en nutteloze souvenirs voor het thuisfront gaan kopen."

Als de drie vrienden de zaal hebben verlaten heb ik me bij de gegeven situatie neergelegd. Als de grond zich niet onder mijn voeten wil openen, en de aarde me niet wil verzwelgen, blijft mij niets anders over dan dit vreemd gezelschap in vertrouwen te nemen. Ik leg mijn oude klasgenoot in het kort uit hoe de, en vooral mijn, situatie is.

"Het heeft geen zin hier onze tijd te verdoen." zegt Giles als hij opstaat, "Laten we onze bagage gaan ophalen, en als we ons opgefrist hebben kunnen we direct aan de slag."

O god, dat is waar ook! Hoe leg ik mijn vrouw Mary uit dat we niet één, maar víer logies krijgen.

"We kunnen de jongelui beter niet te lang alleen laten." merkt Giles op, "Wie weet wat ze gaan doen zodra ze zich gaan vervelen."

Een verschrikkelijk visioen doemt voor mijn ogen op, drie Amerikaanse tieners die dit museum als één grote souvenierswinkel zien. Meer motivatie heb ik niet nodig, met rasse schreden begeef ik me naar de uitgang. Als we bij de kiosk aankomen valt de schade gelukkig nogal mee. De Hr. Harris snuffelt door wat ansichtkaarten en de twee meisjes nemen gezamenlijk de verschillende prullaria onder de loep.

"Ik bel even iemand op om jullie bagage op te laten halen." zeg ik, "Daarna gaan we naar mijn huis."

* * *

Een half uur later rijden we in Barnet de oprit van mijn huis op. Mijn gasten zijn de auto nog niet uit of Willow krijgt de voortuin in het oog.

"Oh, Buffy! Wat een mooie bloemen." Buffy wordt door haar vriendin half uit de auto gesleurd, richting het bloemenbed. Terwijl Buffy de kleuren en vormen bewondert, ratelt Willow aan één stuk door. Ze noemt van elke plant de Latijnse naam en bijbehorende kenmerken op.

"Willow. Wíllów. WILLOW!" de aangesprokene sluit haar mond en kijkt haar vriendin verbaast aan. 

"Vergeet de theorie even en ruik eens hoe heerlijk ze geuren." zegt Buffy. Terwijl de twee meisjes elk bloempje aan een vergelijkende reuktest onderwerpen ontdekt Xander een grote hoes voor mijn garagedeur.

Mary heeft haar tuin en ik heb mijn Morgan +8. Ik ben er erg zuinig op, vandaar de hoes. Normaal gesproken staat hij ín de garage, maar als mijn vrouw aan het schoonmaken slaat, wordt zelfs mijn tempel van het mechanische ambacht niet ontzien.

Terwijl de jongeman naar het object van zijn nieuwsgierigheid slentert, vertel ik Giles met gepaste trots wat ik het afgelopen jaar aan mijn huis verbouwt en onderhouden heb.

Opeens worden we opgeschrikt door een luide "Hoów!" en een paar seconden later komt Xander de hoek om gestoven en verbergt zich achter Giles.

"Iets aan de hand?" vraag Giles onverstoorbaar. Nog voordat de jongen kan antwoorden komt Mac voorzichtig om de hoek kijken. Zogauw hij mij ziet springt hij op mij af, legt zijn voorpoten op mijn schouders en likt mijn gezicht als begroeting.

Giles herstelt zich snel maar de drie tieners staren met een mengeling van ongeloof, ontzag en angst naar mijn Ierse wolfshond.

"Wees maar niet bang voor hem." zeg ik tegen Xander, "Mac doet je geen kwaad, hij wou je alleen maar begroeten."

"D-dat idee had ik niet toen ik hem recht in de tanden keek." merkt deze op.

Giles en ik moeten hartelijk lachen om de gezichten van de jongelui. Ik geef mijn huisdier nog een stevige knuffel en stuur hem dan naar achteren.

"Kom," zeg ik, "laten we naar binnen gaan en mijn vrouw begroeten." Ik begeleid mijn gasten naar de zitkamer waar ik hen de comfortabele stoelen aanbied. Als Willow, Buffy en Xander zich hebben genesteld en Giles onze boekenkast inspecteert, ga ik op zoek naar mijn vrouw.

Ik kom haar op de trap tegen als ze naar beneden wil komen. Haar huid is nog vochtig en ze ruikt naar zeep.

"Ik hoorde jullie arriveren toen ik nog in bad zat. Hoorde ik stemmen van kinderen?" 

"Tja, Rupert Giles heeft drie van zijn leerlingen meegenomen."

"Ik dacht dat hij alleen zou komen." fluistert ze.

"Ik ook!" fluister ik terug, "Maar ze schijnen een soort team te vormen."

Ze wringt zich langs me en snelt de trap af de woonkamer in. Als ik binnen kom is ze zich al aan de aanwezigen aan het voorstellen.

"Iedereen thee? Het is tea-time en jullie zijn tenslotte in Engeland, nietwaar?" Het voorstel wordt met enthousiasme onthaald. Vlak voordat ze de keuken in loopt draait ze zich om, "Meneer Giles, hoelang denkt u nodig te hebben voor de zaak van Aeron?"

"Dat kan ik nog niet precies zeggen." antwoordt deze, "Maar aanstaande vrijdag wordt ik op een archeologisch congres verwacht, waar ik een lezing zal houden. Dus tot zaterdag zullen we zeker een beroep op uw gastvrijheid moeten doen."

"Oh leuk!" zegt ze, "Ik zou het prettig vinden als u me wat meer zou willen vertellen over uw voordracht." En dan verdwijnt ze de keuken in.

Een kwartier later zitten we allemaal aan de thee en cake. Terwijl de voorraad gebak zienderogen slinkt vertel ik Mary hoezeer de twee meisjes haar bloemenperk bewonderden.

"Dan moeten jullie mijn achtertuin eens zien." zegt ze.

Xander steekt een hand op. "Loopt daar ook dat kalf met die tanden rond?"

"Mac." verduidelijk ik.

"Oh maar Mac doet je niets hoor. Hij is de meest zachtmoedige hond die ik ken." probeert ze hem gerust te stellen.

"Dat is allemaal mooi en aardig," is zijn weerwoord, "maar als hij een keer op een slecht getimed moment zijn tanden op elkaar zet, moet ik het verder met een hand of been minder doen."

"Bangerd!" plaagt Willow.

"Baby!" voegt Buffy toe, "Kom we gaan bloemen kijken." Samen trekken ze hun vriend uit zijn stoel en sleuren hem mee naar buiten. Onderweg weet hij nog snel de laatste twee plakken cake mee te nemen.

Giles glimlacht naar me. "Och ja, je moet wel van ze houden." 

Opeens realiseer ik me dat ik al een halve middag weg ben. Het lijkt me verstandig even contact op te nemen met mijn afdeling. Ik verontschuldig me tegenover Giles en sta op.

In mijn studiekamer feliciteer ik mezelf met mijn geluk. Dat Giles archeoloog was wist ik natuurlijk, maar dat hij ook nog op dat congres moet zijn is wel een heel gelukkige samenloop van omstandigheden. Nu kan ik iedereen, behalve mijn meest vertrouwde medewerkers, vertellen dat een oude klasgenoot bij mij op bezoek is in verband met dat congres. Wat is nou minder verdacht dan een stoffige archeoloog!

Zo'n vijfentwintig minuten later voeg ik me, in de tuin, weer bij mijn gasten. Ondertussen zijn mijn tweelingen Gwen en Ben thuisgekomen. De vijf leeftijdgenoten kunnen het goed met elkaar vinden en Giles en Mary zijn ook al in een druk gesprek gewikkeld.

"Hé, hebben we bezoek pa?" mijn 18 jarige zoon Patrick komt aanlopen en geeft me een klap op de schouder. "Zou je me niet aan je gasten voorstellen?" Terwijl de tweeling veel op Mary lijken, met hun rood haar en groene ogen, heeft mijn oudste meer van mij weg. Iets wat mij de laatste tijd steeds meer zorgen baart. 

Nadat ik Patrick aan de drie Amerikanen heb voorgesteld voeg ik me bij mijn vrouw en Rupert. Voor een paar uur is de buitenwereld ver weg.

Ondertussen doet Mac een dutje tegen de garagemuur. 

  



	3. Het Mortuarium

**Het Mortuarium**

Na het avondeten begint Mary de zaak te organiseren.

"Boven op zolder liggen nog wat matrassen en luchtbedden. Ik hoop dat jullie er niets op tegen hebben om in slaapzakken te slapen?" vraagt ze aan onze jeugdige gasten. Zonder op een antwoord te wachten worden Willow en Buffy bij Gwen ingedeeld, en Xander logeert in Ben en Patrick's kamer. Eigenlijk Patrick's kamer maar Ben heeft zijn kamer tijdelijk moeten afstaan aan Giles. Terwijl de kinderen met veel rumoer de slaapplaatsen in orde maken en de nodige bagage uitpakken, worden Rupert en ik aan de afwas gezet.

Nu we even alleen zijn richt hij zich tot mij. "Aeron, ik zou graag de verwondingen van de slachtoffers wat beter willen bestuderen. Hebben jullie de lijken nog?"

"We hebben nog vier van hun lichamen in het mortuarium liggen." zeg ik, "De rest is al teruggegeven aan de familie. Als we vanavond gaan hebben we weinig last van pottekijkers. Maar ik moet je wel waarschuwen, het is geen prettig gezicht!"

"Maak je over mij maar geen zorgen." zegt Rupert terwijl hij een stapel borden opruimt.

Zoiets heb ik al vaker gehoord. En meestal komt het er dan op neer dat de schoonmaakploeg kan aanrukken.

Een uur later zitten we met z'n allen weer in de woonkamer. Als de thee wordt uitgeschonken vraag ik of de jongelui al culturele wetenswaardigheden hebben uitgewisseld.

"En of!" zegt mijn dochter enthousiast, "Buffy en Willow hebben me al verteld wat wij de komende tijd bij Beverly Hills 90210 en The Bold And Beatiful kunnen verwachten. Ik kan niet wachten het op school te vertellen."

Ik moet lachen. Dat is dus Amerika's bijdrage aan de beschaving. Soaps!

Zoals belooft vertelt Giles over het onderwerp van zijn lezing; 'De rol van geesten en demonen in het Penutian taalgebied, verleden en nu.' Aangemoedigd door Mary's warme belangstelling vertelt hij honderduit over zijn onderzoek.

Persoonlijk vindt ik zijn bewijzen nogal vaag, zijn hypothese vergezocht en zijn conclusies klinkklare onzin. Het is alsof we weer op Oxford zitten!

Even na negen uur onderbreek ik tactvol zijn relaas. "Schat, Rupert en ik moeten nog even weg."

"Waar naar toe? Het is hier net zo gezellig."

"Een bezoekje aan het mortuarium voor het onderzoek." fluister ik mijn echtgenote toe en geef haar een afscheidskus.

Als we onze jassen aantrekken komen Xander, Willow en Buffy naar ons toe.

"Waar gaan jullie naar toe, kunnen we mee?" Nog voordat ik een smoes kan verzinnen antwoord Giles. "We gaan wat lijken nader onderzoeken. Interesse?"

"Bah nee!" huivert Willow.

"Ik houd de levenden wel gezelschap." antwoord Xander.

"Zolang ze dood blijven heb ik er niets mee te maken." reageert Buffy.

Ze draaien zich spoorslag om en verdwijnen weer in de kamer.

Zijn openheid betreffende het doel van ons uitje verbaasde me even, maar naar de reactie van zijn beschermelingen te oordelen wist hij precies wat hij deed.

Het is een zachte, heldere avond, een mooie gelegenheid voor een ommetje. Ware het niet dat we naar het dodenhuis gaan. Na al die jaren raak ik nog steeds niet gewend aan de aanblik van wat eens levende mensen waren. Het is niet zozeer het bloed en de verminkingen die me storen, danwel het leed dat het verlies van een mensenleven teweeg brengt. Bij moord denkt men eerst en vooral aan het slachtoffer. Meestal echter vergeet men dan dat hij of zij ouders, broers, zusters, echtgenote en kinderen kan achterlaten. Ik heb al teveel door verdriet verscheurde gezichten gezien.

* * *

Er is gelukkig weinig personeel in het mortuarium, en aangezien ze me hier kennen staan we zo in de opslagruimte. Rupert heeft op mijn verzoek zijn eigen dossier meegenomen zodat we geen lastige vragen hoeven te beantwoorden. Zoals; wat heeft een in Amerika wonende archeoloog te maken met een seriemoordenaar!

"Zoals ik al zei," zeg ik, "het is geen prettig gezicht." en trek de lade van een van de koelcellen open. Ik heb er even aan gedacht hem direct het meest verminkte lijk te laten zien. Maar als ik wil dat hij een serieus onderzoek doet kan ik de gruwelfaktor beter geleidelijk opvoeren.

Giles onderzoekt eerst de snede nauwkeurig die dwars door de keel van het slachtoffer loopt. Daarna neemt hij de rest van het lichaam onder de loep. Ik heb hem verteld in welke cellen de lichamen van de andere drie slachtoffers liggen en hij onderwerpt ze één voor één aan een gedegen onderzoek.

Ik volg zijn handelingen oplettend en ik moet bekennen dat zijn aanpak mij imponeert. In de eerste plaats kotst hij de vloer niet onder, en ten tweede is zijn onderzoek nauwkeurig en professioneel. Alsof hij een pas opgegraven urnenveld onderzoekt. Vooral de incomplete lichamen wekken zijn interesse.

Na ruim drie kwartier sluit hij de laatste cel weer af en trekt de rubberen handschoenen uit.

"Dat was opmerkelijk." mompelt hij meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen mij. "Dat maakt de zaak al een stuk duidelijker."

Ik ben verrast! Wat kan hij gevonden hebben wat mijn team over het hoofd heeft gezien. Dan richt hij zich tot mij. "Zoals je zelf al weet zijn alle slachtoffers geboeid voordat ze zijn gedood. Ze zijn ook niet gedood op de locatie waar ze zijn gevonden."

Ik knik instemmend.

"Het opmerkelijkste verschil tussen de doden is dat óf hun keel is afgesneden óf ze delen van hun lichaam missen."

Dat hadden wij ook al ontdekt.

"Hieruit trek ik de conclusie dat er niet één maar minstens twee moordenaars zijn."

"Tot die conclusie waren wij ook gekomen." licht ik hem in, "Maar dat hebben we nooit doorgespeeld aan de media. We vonden dat één loslopende gek al erg genoeg was. Als de burgerij er achter komt dat er meerdere zijn zou dat wel eens tot paniek kunnen leiden."

Giles knikt. "Een logische redenatie. Je weet ook waaróm men ze de keel heeft afgesneden?"

"We vermoeden dat het een soort offerande is."

"En weet je waarom men de anderen zo verminkt heeft?"

"Nee!" zeg ik.

"Kom," zegt Giles, "Al is het antwoord nog zo verschrikkelijk, dan kun je het me toch nog wel vertellen. Nietwaar?"

Na een korte aarzeling, "We denken aan kannibalisme." geef ik toe.

"Nee, ik ben er van overtuigd dat het geen kannibalisme is." zegt hij stellig.

"Ik weet wat je denkt." zeg ik, "Maar een dier kan het niet zijn. We hebben een paar van de beste Zoölogen de wonden laten onderzoeken. En ze waren ervan overtuigd dat geen enkel dier dat ze kennen dat soort wonden kan veroorzaken. Volgens onze overtuiging hebben de moordenaars speciale werktuigen gebruikt om de organen en het vlees te verwijderen."

Rupert schudt zijn hoofd. "Werktuigen met alle specifieke anatomische kenmerken van klauwen en tanden? Nee! Ik ben ervan overtuigd dat die wonden het werk zijn van een demon."

"En waarom geen weerwolf of vampier, zoals je vanmiddag zei?" werp ik hem tegen.

"De klauwen en gebit van een weerwolf zijn anders gevormd." beweert Giles "En een vampier is niet geïnteresseerd in vlees. Die neemt alleen maar bloed tot zich."

"De gekeelde slachtoffers zijn leeggebloed. Waarom kunnen die niet door een vampier gedood zijn?" argumenteer ik.

"De voedingsgewoonten van een vampier zijn zeer kenmerkend. Een vampier doorboort met zijn hoektanden de halsslagader van zijn prooi en drinkt het verse, warme, zoute, pulserende bloed direct uit zijn slachtoffer op. Het op deze manier voeden is niet alleen een mechanische handeling om te overleven, maar brengt hem ook in een soort extase. Geen vampier, op een enkele uitzondering na, zal het bloed van zijn slachtoffer aftappen en het daarna zonder een fysiek contact met zijn prooi drinken."

"Waarom moeten het persé bovennatuurlijke wezens zijn?" barst ik los. "Waarom kan het alles zijn, behálve gewone menselijke moordenaars?" Ik ben zwaar teleurgesteld en gefrustreerd. Ik had een kleine hoop dat Rupert Giles nieuw licht op de zaak kon werpen. Maar alle moeite was voor niets! Ik zie geen hoop meer voor mijn toekomst.

Giles neemt zijn bril af en begint de glazen schoon te maken.

"Aeron, ik weet dat je me niet geloofd. En ik weet ook dat je uitnodiging meer een wanhoopsdaad dan een weldoordachte actie was. Je hebt me zelf verteld onder wat voor druk je staat. Maar je moet me geloven, ik weet waarover ik praat. En mijn kennis over deze zogenaamde bovennatuurlijke wezens heb ik echt niet alleen uit boeken. Ik heb verschillende keren oog in oog met hen gestaan. Hoe moeilijk het ook voor je is hierin te geloven, geef me de kans het te bewijzen. En trouwens, zelfs al zou de demon niet bestaan, dan kan ik met mijn kennis van de occult je nog altijd op het spoor zetten van de mensen achter deze moorden. Wat denk je?"

Ik - ik voel me verward, betrapt, misselijk ... en ... en een sprankeltje hoop. Ik kan Giles niet de schuld geven. In mijn wanhoop was ik zelf in duivels en demonen gaan geloven. En dat is de reden waarom ik juist hem heb gevraagd. Omdat hij in het bovennatuurlijke gelooft. En ik heb gekregen waar ik om vroeg.

"Je hebt gelijk. Je hebt gelijk in alles wat je zegt." beken ik. "Ik zal mijn best doen in je te geloven, en ik zal je de kans geven je te bewijzen."

Rupert zet zijn bril weer op en glimlacht. "Kom, laten we naar huis gaan. Het is een enerverende dag geweest."

Op weg naar huis vraag ik, "Heb je al een idee wie de mensen zijn achter de moorden?"

"Ik heb een vermoeden in welke richting ik moet zoeken." antwoord mijn passagier. "Maar voordat ik me daarover uitlaat wil ik er een nachtje over slapen. Om alles op een rij te zetten."

"Weet je wat." zeg ik, "Ik bel wel even naar de Yard dat ik morgen wat later kom. Als de kinderen naar school zijn bespreken we je ideeën in mijn studiekamer."

"Een goed idee." geeft Giles toe, "Ik kan eerlijk gezegd wel wat slaap gebruiken."

* * * 

Zogauw we weer thuis zijn verontschuldigt Giles zich en gaat naar zijn kamer. Mary heeft de kinderen net naar bed gestuurd, en ik hoor dat die nog niet aan slapen denken.

"En? Hoe ging het?" vraagt ze.

Ik slaak een diepe zucht. "Ik weet het niet. Giles is grotendeels tot dezelfde conclusies gekomen als wij, en dat pleit voor zijn intelligentie. Aan de andere kant neigt hij sterk naar het occulte. Mochten de moordenaars echter, zoals wij vermoeden, ook in de occult geloven en daar naar handelen, dan is hij mijn beste kans ze te vinden."

Ze geeft me een warme, bemoedigende glimlach. "Het komt best wel goed."

"Hoe ging het hier?" vraag ik.

"Prima, het was heel gezellig. Ik heb zo'n idee dat Gwendolyn verliefd is op Mr. Harris."

"Wat! Ze is nog maar zestien! Ze is nog maar een kind."

"Alexander is een goeduitziende jongeman die helemaal uit Amerika komt. Dat soort jongens is voor meisjes van haar leeftijd altijd interessant. Dat waren ze tenminste toen ik zo oud was. Trouwens, Patrick heeft duidelijk een oogje op juffrouw Summers."

"En Benjamin en juffrouw Rosenberg? Ik had de indruk dat ze het goed met elkaar konden vinden."

"Dat zit wel goed." zegt mijn vrouw. "Die twee hebben het volgens mij de hele avond over computers en het Internet gehad. Ja vader," plaagt ze, "je kinderen worden ouder."

"Zo voel ik me ook." beken ik. 

  



	4. Krijgsraad

**Krijgsraad**

"En, nog geslapen?" vraag ik aan mijn kinderen als ik langs de ontbijttafel loop.

"Oh ja." antwoord mijn dochter met een volle mond. "Op een gegeven moment zat Willow rechtop te slapen.We hebben haar toen maar in haar slaapzak geholpen en zijn zelf ook gaan slapen."

"En jullie?" vraag ik aan mijn zoons.

"Volgens mij kan Harris niet tegen thee." grapt Patrick.

" Ja." vervolgt Ben. "Wat moet dat wel niet worden als we hem Ale gaan voeren?"

"Ik wil jullie nog wel eens zien na zo'n lange reis." merkt hun moeder op.

"Wanneer roep je ze op?" wil ik weten. "Rupert en ik moeten nog wat bespreken voordat ik naar mijn werk ga."

"Zogauw deze treuzelaars naar school zijn, wek ik Giles wel. Dan kan hij in alle rust ontbijten. De jongelui moeten maar eens goed uitslapen. Een boterhammetje is altijd nog snel gemaakt."

"Helpen Buffy en Willow je de Verminker te pakken?" vraagt Gwen.

"Mogen jullie je met politiezaken bemoeien? Nou dan! Voor hen is dit gewoon een snoepreisje. Ze kunnen wat musea gaan bezoeken. Of de Tower, of The Abbey, of wat dan ook. Trouwens als iemand het vraagt, Giles is hier voor een archeologisch congres. Geen woord over de Verminker. Begrepen?"

"Ja ja pa." mompelt Patrick. "Dat weten we al wel. Top secret en zo."

Ik drink mijn laatste slok melk op en na een afscheidsgroet vertrek ik. Ik kom er de laatste tijd niet meer zo vaak aan toe als ik zou willen, maar er gaat niets boven een lekkere ochtendloop. De lucht is nog fris en de dag nog jong. Buiten dat dit nog de enige manier om mijn conditie een beetje op peil te houden, is het een uitstekende methode om geestelijk tot rust te komen. Ik kan mijn gedachten de vrije loop laten en dat werkt heerlijk verfrissend. Het is een mooie ochtend. Slechts licht bewolkt, zodat het niet snel te warm wordt. Ik heb een paar keer geprobeerd mijn hond mee te nemen, maar ik heb zo het idee dat Mac liever lui dan moe is. Dus loop ik maar alleen!

De paden en wegen vliegen onder mijn voeten door, en als ik bij mijn keerpunt kom besluit ik een iets langere terugweg te nemen. Ik weet niet wat het is maar ik voel me vanochtend lekker! Na 12 kilometer kom ik bezweet en moe weer thuis. Ik schiet snel onder de douche en voel me daarna als herboren. Als ik in de keuken kom is Mary net het laatste bestek aan het opbergen.

"Is Giles al op?" vraag ik, terwijl ik een appel uit de fruitschaal vis.

"Oh ja. Hij is al tien minuten geleden naar je studiekamer vertrokken."

In de studie vindt ik niet alleen Giles, maar tot mijn niet geringe verbazing ook zijn drie jeugdige vrienden. Ik had verwacht dat ze nog zouden slapen. Ze staan rond mijn bureau en overleggen met elkaar. Ik veronderstel dat ze hun dag aan het plannen zijn, totdat ik het geopende dossier tussen hen in zie liggen. Pas dan dringt hun gesprek tot mij door. Ze bespreken de volgorde van de moorden! Dit gaat mij te ver. Kinderen van hun leeftijd zijn nog niet toe aan dit soort macabere afbeeldingen

. "Rupert! Ik weet niet hoe jullie in Amerika jongeren denken op te voeden, maar hier worden dit soort zaken niet als zijnde geschikt voor tieners beschouwd."

Giles komt achter het bureau vandaan en gaat tussen mij en de jongelui staan.

"Kom Aeron, je denkt toch niet dat ik hen voor niets heb meegebracht? Ik ben echt niet voor mijn plezier in de tweede toeristenklasse van een derderangs luchtvaartmaatschappij naar hier toe gekomen."

"Ja, slechte stoelen, slechte bediening, afschuwelijk eten." merkt Buffy op.

"Ze serveerden eten?" vraagt Xander verbaast.

"We vonden het de moeite niet waard je te wekken, je hebt niets gemist." antwoord ze.

"De koffie had nauwelijks kleur en ik heb niet durven vragen wat de substantie was dat op het broodje zat." vult Willow haar vriendin aan.

"En wat is er dan met mijn portie gebeurd?" wil Xander weten.

"Eerlijk gedeeld met Will." zegt Buffy. "We wilden niet dat onze knorrende magen je zouden wekken."

Ik aanschouw dit tafereel met stijgende verbazing.

Giles zucht een keer en zegt, "Dwalen we niet wat af?" Als de jongelui weer stil zijn vervolgt hij. "Waar was ik ook alweer?"

"Derderangs luchtvaartmaatschappij." helpt Xander hem op weg.

"Oh ja." Dan richt Giles zich tot mij. "Deze drie zijn mijn assistenten. Behalve dat ze hand en spandiensten voor mij verrichten, hebben ze bij tijd en wijlen ook nog bruikbare ideeën."

Giles waardering voor hun intellectuele capaciteiten wordt door het drietal duidelijk te min bevonden.

"Ik heb een ervaren en professioneel team bij de Yard dat daar heel wat beter geschikt voor is." merk ik wat nors op.

"En hoeveel van jouw mensen hebben ervaring met en kennis van de occult?" is Rupert's weerwoord.

"Maar dan nog." verweer ik me. "We hebben hier te maken met verminkte lijken!"

"Kennen we!" countert Xander, "Denk maar eens aan die onthoofde leraar."

"Liever niet." verzucht Willow.

Dit viertal blijft me verbazen, en ergeren. Maar goed, als ze het zo willen hebben dan laat ik ze ook maar.

"Je had wat ideeën over de moordenaars?" vraag ik aan Giles.

"Ja inderdaad." begint hij. "De manier van werken lijkt veel op een of andere duistere sekte of genootschap. Wat mij het meeste verontrust is dat ze zo slordig met hun afval omspringen. Normaal gesproken worden de lijken goed verstopt om geen aandacht te trekken. Om een of andere reden vindt deze groep dat niet van belang. Trouwens Willow had iets interessants ontdekt. Willow?"

De aangesprokene neemt wat schuchter het woord over. "Ik -eh- ik ontdekte een regelmaat in de moorden. Kijk." vervolgt ze terwijl ze er een paar rapporten bijhaalt. "Zes maanden geleden werden de eerste vier lijken binnen een tijdbestek van drie dagen gevonden. Ze moeten alle vier ongeveer gelijktijdig vermoord zijn. Drie waren er gekeeld en één zwaar verminkt. Tot voor een maand worden daarna alleen maar verminkte lichamen of lichaamsdelen gevonden. Afgelopen maand echter werden weer drie slachtoffers met doorgesneden keel binnen een paar dagen van elkaar gevonden. Sindsdien lijkt het er op dat er meer verminkte lijken worden gevonden. Al denk ik dat we een groot deel van de overblijfselen nog niet gevonden hebben."

"Wat zeg je!" onderbreek ik haar. "Wil je beweren dat er nog meer slachtoffers zijn?"

"Oh ja. Ik schat het totaal aantal op 30 tot 40." zegt ze onbewogen.

Ik kijk Rupert met verbazing en ongeloof aan.

"We vermoeden dat ze de overblijfselen in de Theems gooien." antwoord deze. "Met zoveel missende organen komen ze niet boven drijven."

"Maar waarom?" roep ik vertwijfeld.

"Tja." zegt Giles. "Bloed wordt in bepaalde rituelen gebruikt om demonen op te roepen."

"Dat verklaart nog steeds de missende organen niet." argumenteer ik.

"Dit is het deel wat je niet leuk zult vinden." beweert hij. Na een kleine aarzeling. "Als je een demon hebt, moet je hem ook voeden."

De afschuw van deze theorie dringt tot me door. "Deze mensen dienen als voedsel voor een demon?"

"Nou. Om precies te zijn twee demonen. Denk aan de drie bloedoffers van vorige maand."

Ik laat me op een stoel vallen. Dit verhaal is natuurlijk absurd, maar als die sekte er in gelooft verklaart dat een hoop.

"Kun je de sekte opsporen?" vraag ik.

"Een genootschap met deze kennis ontstaat niet uit het niets. Waarschijnlijk bestaan ze al lang. En als dat zo is, is de kans groot dat ze ergens beschreven staan."

"Wat is je plan van aanpak?" vraag ik.

"Ik stel voor dat jij je mensen bekende sekten onder de loep laat nemen. Ondertussen ga ik er in de bibliotheek van het British Museum wat boeken op naslaan."

Het is niet veel, maar het is een spoor. Ik spring enthousiast op.

"Prima." zeg ik. "Ik zet er meteen een paar vertrouwde mensen op. Mocht je iets vinden, kom dan even op de Yard langs. Er zijn een paar mensen die ik je moet voorstellen."

Een snelle groet en ik ben weg. Na weken van uitzichtloosheid heb ik eindelijk weer iets waarmee ik kan werken. 

  



	5. Intermezzo

**Intermezzo**

"Zo." zegt Giles, nadat Mr. Lynn de kamer heeft verlaten. "Mijn programma voor vandaag is bekend. Hebben jullie al een idee wat te gaan doen?"

"We zouden mee naar het British Museum kunnen gaan." opper ik voorzichtig.

Xander en Buffy kijken mij ernstig aan.

"Het is tenslotte één van de bekendste musea van de wereld." verdedig ik mijn standpunt.

"Will, meisje." zegt Buffy vriendelijk. "Zie je mij of Xander al een hele dag in een gebouw met oude, dode voorwerpen doorbrengen?"

"Ik wel!" antwoordt Giles. "En ik huiver bij de gedachte!"

Terwijl we naar buiten lopen slaat Xander een arm om mijn schouder. "Je moet je niet zo voor de zon verstoppen." plaagt hij. "Broeder zon tovert dan tenminste wat kleur op je wangen."

Zijn kwajongensachtige ogen doen mijn argumenten smelten als sneeuw voor de zon. Waarom ook niet. Zolang we maar bij elkaar zijn.

In de tuin is Mary bezig wat fijn onkruid te wieden.

"Mevrouw Lynn." richt Buffy zich tot onze gastvrouw. "Heeft u wat toeristische tips voor ons?"

"Wat willen jullie zien?" is haar wedervraag.

"Vergeet musea!" merkt Giles droog op.

"Jullie kunnen de Tower Bridge gaan bezoeken. Of de Big Ben, of Buckingham Palace."

"We dachten aan iets meer hedendaags." verduidelijkt Buffy.

"Dan is Soho misschien iets voor jullie." suggereert Mary.

"Dierlijk, plantaardig of mineraal?" vraagt Xander.

Mary moet lachen. "In Soho liggen de bekendste winkelstraten van Londen."

"Dat is het!" Buffy's ogen glinsteren. "We gaan etalages kijken en nieuwe kleren passen en ..."

Mary onderbreekt haar. "Ik moet jullie wel waarschuwen. Het is daar behoorlijk prijzig."

"Wie had het hier over kopen?" merkt mijn vriendin op.

"Och, misschien wat lingerie." merkt Xander met een oogje naar Buffy op.

"Hoe jij je wilt kleden moet je zelf weten." antwoordt ze met een schalkse blik. "Zet je ons in het winkelcentrum af?" vervolgt ze tegen Giles.

"We gaan niet met de auto, maar met de buis." antwoordt deze.

Mary ziet de grote vraagtekens op onze gezichten. "Met de buis bedoelt Rupert de metro." verklaart ze. "We hebben een station op een dikke vijf minuten lopen van hier. Het beste lijkt me dat jullie bij Tottenham Court Road uitstappen. Dat is vlak bij het British Museum, én midden in de winkelstraten."

"Uitstekend idee." zegt Giles. "Oke jongelui, vertrek in vijf minuten."

Als we naar onze kamer willen gaan om wat spullen te halen, merk ik op dat Xander niet zo enthousiast is. "Ga je niet mee?" vraag ik met een bedrukt hart.

"Och weet je." zegt hij. "Mannen en winkelen, dat past niet zo bij elkaar."

"Hé, wat jammer nou." zegt Buffy poeslief. "Ik had gehoopt dat je me zou kunnen helpen bij het uitzoeken van een paar jurken. En ik heb ook nog een paar nieuwe hemdjes nodig. Je weet wel, die strakke."

"Aan de andere kant." verklaart Xander. "Winkels zeggen veel over de cultuur van een land."

Buffy en ik lachen naar elkaar. Jongens zijn zó voorspelbaar. En zeker als ze 16 zijn! 

Binnen de door Giles gestelde tijd staan we volledig klaar voor onze strooptocht. Mevrouw Lynn zwaait ons uit, en weg zijn we.

Onderweg naar het metrostation legt Giles ons de dienstregeling uit. De verschillende lijnen, de overstapstations. Ik ben een paar jaar geleden naar familie in New York geweest dus het concept metro is mij niet vreemd. De Londense metro is echter niet zo kil als die van de Big Apple. Het is stijlvoller en vooral netter. In de wagon legt Giles uit hoe we kunnen zien waar we zijn, en hoe de route is.

"Hebben jullie wel een camera bij je?" vraagt hij op een gegeven moment. "Met wat foto's uit Londen kun je op school aardig de blitz maken."

Ik stel hem gerust. Mijn compact zit schietklaar in mijn handtas.

"Over school gesproken." merkt Xander op. "Hoe heb je directeur Snyder zover gekregen dat we mee mochten?"

"Ja." zegt Buffy. "Dat heb ik me ook al afgevraagd. Kom op Giles, wat was de deal? Heb je je ziel aan hem verkocht?"

"Nee nee!" antwoordt hij. "Hij was er in het begin ook faliekant op tegen. Vond dat kinderen jaren keihard moeten studeren voordat er ook maar gedacht kan worden aan snoepreisjes. En zeker een onruststoker als jij zou volgens hem sowieso al nooit daarvoor in aanmerking komen. Toen ik hem er echter op wees dat als jij ver weg bent, bijvoorbeeld Engeland, je op school ook geen problemen kunt veroorzaken, veranderde hij onmiddellijk van gedachte. Hij vroeg zelfs of het mogelijk was dat tijdens vliegreizen, net als koffers, ook tieners zoek kunnen raken. Ik heb hem gezegd dat ik dat niet kan garanderen. Waarop hij er op aandrong toch maar goed mijn best te doen.

"We bereiken onze bestemming snel, en binnen no-time staan we in het winkelende hart van Londen. Nog voordat we goed en wel afscheid hebben genomen van Giles stormt Buffy al op de eerste etalage af.

De herinneringen aan die middag zijn net een op hol geslagen droom. Al die etalages! Winkel in en winkel uit. De een met nog mooiere spullen als de andere. Kleding, sieraden, parfum, servies, etc., etc. We, Buffy en ik dan, moeten alles bekijken, betasten, vergelijken, tot soms duidelijk ongenoegen van het personeel. Maar ja, wij zijn de klanten. En klanten zijn hier nog koning. Veel kinderen dragen hier nog schooluniformen, dus toen we zo'n winkel zagen zijn we onmiddellijk binnengelopen. Daar hebben we, ondanks hevig tegenstribbelen, Xander in zo'n uniform gehesen. Ik vond het resultaat adembenemend. Hij zag er uit als een echte Engelse heer.

Buffy hebben we uit een parfumerie aan Jermyn Street moeten slepen. Ze stonk een uur tegen de wind in!

Hetzelfde gebeurde mij in Piccadilly. Daar bevindt zich namelijk de oudste boekenwinkel van Londen. Vrienden kunnen soms zo onredelijk zijn!

Uiteindelijk knaagde de honger zo erg dat we toch maar een sandwichwinkel zijn ingedoken. Dan waren we ook eindelijk van Xander's gejammer af. Die klaagde al een uur dat hij honger had.

Nadat we weer energie hebben opgeladen, geven we ons weer over aan de winkelkoorts. Het is een heerlijke middag! We nemen zelfs nog even de tijd voor een paar groepsfoto's bij het vlakbij gelegen Westminster Abbey en de Big Ben. Uiteindelijk hebben we ook zo'n foto genomen bij de kerk van St. Giles. Als souveniertje voor Rupert.

"En dames? Doen we nog een rondje?" vraagt Xander als we moe op een bank neerploffen.

"Ik niet!" beken ik stellig. Mijn benen voelen aan als lood en mijn voeten doen, ondanks de makkelijke schoenen, pijn.

"Als jullie me wat geld willen lenen?" probeert Buffy.

De daaropvolgende stilte zegt haar genoeg.

"Wil iemand weten hoe laat het is?" vraagt Xander.

Buffy en ik schudden onze hoofden. Na een korte stilte kijken we hem aan.

"Je mag best aandringen hoor." meldt Buffy.

"Bijna half vijf!"

"Heeft iemand een idee waar we zijn?" vraagt Buff.

Als ze mij toch niet hadden! 

  



	6. Het Onderzoek

**Het Onderzoek**

Tegen half vijf komt een sergeant mijn kantoor binnen. "Er is hier een zekere Rupert Giles voor u. Zal ik hem binnenlaten?"

Na mijn bevestiging verschijnt Rupert. Het is duidelijk dat hij, net als ik, een vermoeiende middag achter de rug heeft.

"En? Hoe is het gegaan?" vraag ik, als ik hem een stoel aanbied.

"Oh goed, dank je. Het was fijn weer een stel van mijn oudkollega's terug te zien. We hadden heel wat bij te praten. Vooral de komende verhuizing van de bibliotheek heeft interessante bijverschijnselen. Aangezien alle boeken, kaarten en manuscripten opnieuw moeten worden gecatalogiseerd, herontdekt men weer verloren gewaande geschriften. Zo hebben ze pas nog een serie preken van de bischop van Canterbury gevonden uit de periode 1305 tot 1312. Ontzettend opwindend allemaal!"

"Kopje thee?" onderbreek ik zijn woordenvloed zo tactvol mogelijk. Ik begin een beetje aan zijn verstrooide persoonlijkheid te wennen, maar goed voor mijn gemoedsrust is het niet.

"Dank je! Ja lekker."

"Heb je nog iets over de sekten gevonden?" vraag ik.

"Oh ja. Sekten genoeg, meer dan genoeg zelfs. Ik heb me echter geconcentreerd op diegene waarvan bekend is, of het vermoeden bestaat, dat ze demonen hebben, of probeerden, op te roepen. Daarna zeefde ik dié uit die daarvoor mensenoffers gebruikten. Waarom onze moordenaars hun lijken zo laten rondslingeren begrijp ik nog steeds niet." 

Als Giles in gedachte verzinkt schenk ik hem nog een kop thee in. "En? Heb je zo'n sekte gevonden?" dring ik aan.

"Wat? Oh ja. Drie, drie sekten heb ik gevonden die in aanmerking komen. Eens kijken, waar heb ik dat staan?" mompelt Giles terwijl hij allerhande papiertjes en kopieën uit zijn zakken tevoorschijn haalt. "Sorry hoor." verontschuldigt hij zich. "Ik heb nog niet de tijd gehad alles te ordenen."

"Geeft niet." stel ik hem gerust. "Wat weet je van deze drie genootschappen?"

"Tja, van de eerste niet veel. Het is, of was, een druïdegenootschap dat de 'Heerser van het Voorouderlijk Land' aanbaden. Ze brachten mensenoffers om de terugkeer van de duisternis te bewerkstelligen. Na de Romeinse tijd, waarin de druïden werden uitgemoord, worden ze alleen nog maar in een paar verslagen van de Inquisitie genoemd. Schijnbaar bleef hun geloof toch voortbestaan. Over de tweede groep is meer bekend. Waar heb ik dat ook alweer? Ah hier! Een heksenkring die zeker al zo'n 600 jaar, met tussenposen, in Zuid-Engeland en Bretagne actief is. Een soort Satansaanbidders met naturalistische tendensen. Het doel was om met magie een nieuwe maatschappij te creëren. Mensenoffers behoorden tot hun meest heilige ceremonies. De leden behoren, of behoorden, tot de lage landadel en stedelijke middenklassen. De laatste referentie naar hun activiteiten dateert van begin jaren zeventig. Ik heb een paar afbeeldingen van door hen gebruikte symbolen. Kan handig zijn om ze op te sporen."

Ik bekijk de kopieën eens. Het hadden net zo goed tekeningen uit een tatoeagewinkel kunnen zijn. Duivelskoppen, Runen, messen. Maar goed, het is beter dan niets.

"En wat weet je van de derde groep?" vraag ik.

"Ze noemen zich de 'Kring van Salomon'. Zover ik kan achterhalen nog steeds actief. Een vermenging van Keltische en vroeg-christelijke godsdiensten. De nadruk ligt bij hen op het beheersen van de natuurlijke en bovennatuurlijke krachten. Oftewel van natuurgeesten en goden. Daar was iets over mensenoffers. Ah ja! Ze hadden drie soorten offers. Verzoenoffers, smeekoffers en aanroepoffers. Dit laatste is interessant. Bij deze offers werd het vlees van het slachtoffer aan de geesten of goden aangeboden. Al weten we niet meer hoe het ritueel verliep."

"Je zei dat deze 'Kring van Salomon' nog steeds actief is?" onderbreek ik zijn verhaal.

"Ze geven zelfs geregeld een eenvoudig nieuwsblad uit." verklaart Giles als hij een opgevouwen A4-tje tevoorschijn haalt.

Als ik het papiertje snel door neem kan ik niets vinden dat op een bloeddorstige groep moordenaars wijst. Integendeel, ze komen bij mij over als hedendaagse milieuaktivisten. "Als ik mag vragen Giles, hoe oud zijn de verslagen over hun mensenoffers?"

"Uuh, 1743!"

"Een beetje gedateerd vrees ik." merk ik op.

"We mogen niet uitsluiten dat er nog steeds mensen zijn die de meer 'traditionele' richting volgen." waarschuwt Giles.

Ik stem toe. Rupert heeft wel een hoop informatie aangeleverd, maar helaas weinig tastbaars. Met dat verhaal over de druïden kan ik niets beginnen. Dat ligt te ver in het verleden. Over die heksenkring moet toch nog wel iets te vinden zijn. Mijn contacten bij de veiligheidsdiensten maar eens aanspreken. Die kunnen mij misschien ook iets vertellen over die Salomongroepering.

"Heb je zelf al iets ontdekt?" wil Giles weten.

"Nee niets. Ik heb drie van mijn mensen, die ik absoluut kan vertrouwen, jouw verhaal verteld. Sindsdien zijn ze daar volop mee bezig. Ik ken een paar mensen bij de rivier- en havenpolitie. Die heb ik gevraagd om op een paar plaatsen discreet te dreggen. Als ze nog meer lichaamsdelen vinden bevestigd dat in ieder geval jouw theorie. Trouwens, ik wil je voorstellen aan twee van mijn mensen die alles mogen weten."

Na een telefoontje betreden Evans en Spelling al snel mijn kantoor. "Giles mag ik je voorstellen aan inspecteur Tom Evans en inspecteur Ira Spelling."

"De schoolvriend met de interessante ideeën." begroet Ira Rupert hartelijk. Giles glimlacht verontschuldigend.

"Ik zou je ook graag aan Samuel Smidt voorstellen," vervolg ik, "maar die is huisbezoeken bij een paar bekende sekten aan het afleggen."

Ik brief mijn twee medewerkers in over Giles onderzoek van heden middag.

"Heeft u een idee welke groep het kan zijn?" vraagt Tom aan Giles.

"Ik moet je teleurstellen." bekent die. "Zonder meer gegevens kan ik niets zinnigs zeggen. Het kan tenslotte ook een ons nog onbekende organisatie zijn."

"Daar mag Sam zich mee bezig houden." zeg ik. "Jullie twee concentreren je op die heksenkring en die Salomongroep."

"Denk je niet dat je chef al deze vernieuwde bedrijvigheid zal opvallen. En dan lastige vragen gaat stellen?" wil Rupert weten.

"Wees maar niet bang." antwoord ik. "Wat dat betreft hebben we geluk. Die is een paar dagen naar een partijcongres. Dat zal wel tot morgenmiddag duren. Om dan vloeiend over te gaan in het weekend. Ik verwacht hem niet terug voor maandag."

Ik hoef verder niets te zeggen. De anderen begrijpen net zo goed als ik, dat alles afhangt van de laatste paar dagen. Of de commissaris heeft maandagmorgen een serieuze verdachte, of mijn ontslagbrief.

"Goed!" breek ik de stilte. "Ik ga thuis even wat eten. Daarna ben ik weer terug. Het kan wel eens een lange nacht worden."

Tom en Ira glimlachen vermoeid. Dat hadden ze al verwacht.

Als ze weg zijn stop ik Giles aantekeningen in een dossiermap en pak mijn jas.

"Kom." zeg ik. "Je zult wel net zo'n honger hebben als ik."

De rit naar huis is erg rustig. Geen van ons beiden spreekt een woord. Ik probeer een paar onderzoekslijnen uit te zetten, en Giles heeft ongetwijfeld zo zijn eigen bekommeringen. 

  



	7. Onder Vrienden

**Onder Vrienden**

Dat 400 meter nog zo ver kunnen zijn. De metro was nog lekker koel, maar hier op straat, in de warme avondzon, slaat de vermoeidheid toe. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik wel 100 kilometer heb gelopen. Opeens voel ik hoe iemand mijn tas uit mijn hand pakt. Als ik verschrikt opzij kijk, ontwaar ik Xander.

"Laat mij je winkeltrofeeën maar overnemen Will." zegt hij met een warme glimlach. "Anders moet ik jouw straks ook nog dragen."

Hij kan toch zó lief zijn, als hij dat wil.

"Hé hallo!" zegt Buffy. "Ik ben ook moe hoor." En reikt hem haar tas aan.

"Maar Buffy toch." plaagt hij haar. "Je stelt me nu toch een beetje teleur. Ik heb altijd gedacht dat jij de sterkste van ons was."

"Nú ben ik moe." pruilt ze. Dan zet ze haar meest onschuldige gezichtje op, en kijkt hem met grote smekende ogen aan. Arme Xander. Hij heeft geen schijn van een kans. Zwijgend neemt hij haar tas over. Buffy pakt me bij de arm en samen lopen we al gezellig kletsend achter hem aan.

Mevrouw Lynn opent de deur nog voordat we hebben kunnen aanbellen.

"Ah, Mr. Harris. Ik zie dat je heel wat gekocht hebt." begroet ze ons.

"Teveel eer." antwoordt Xander. "Het overgrote deel is van de twee winkeldieven achter mij."

"We vonden het onze plicht om Engelands economie wat op te krikken." beweert Buffy. "En we hebben alleen maar de meest essentiële levensbehoeften gekocht."

"Zoals parfum, sieraden, topjes, een sjaal." vult Xander aan.

"Net wat ik zeg."

"Kom binnen." zegt Mary. "Jullie zullen wel honger en dorst hebben."

"Vooral dorst." beken ik. Ik had al het plan opgevat een serieuze poging te doen om de kraan leeg te drinken.

"Thee of iets fris?" vraagt onze gastvrouw.

"Iets fris." is onze unanieme beslissing. In de woonkamer worden we verwelkomt door de tweeling. Terwijl Xander onze tassen in een hoek zet, neem ik, naast Gwendolyn, plaats op de bank. Buffy laat zich in een van de grote stoelen vallen. Gwen wil onmiddellijk weten waar we geweest zijn, en wat we allemaal gezien hebben. Gelukkig onderbreekt haar moeders binnenkomst haar spraakwaterval. Zolang mijn mond aanvoelt en smaakt als oud leer, heb ik weinig zin in een babbel. Naar de vlugge bediening te oordelen had ze al verwacht dat we dorstig waren. En aan het formaat van de grote glazen kan, met natuurlijk, ijsthee te zien had ze ook onze dorst goed ingeschat. Na een paar grote glazen heb ik weer smaak en gevoel in mijn tong en gehemelte.

"Misschien willen jullie je douchen voordat we gaan eten?" suggereert Mary. En als ik mezelf ruik snap ik ook waarom.

"Dan zul je toch geduld moeten hebben." merkt Ben lachend op. "Patrick zit in bad. En die heeft wat dat betreft hier een reputatie."

"Dat zullen we dan nog wel eens zien." zegt zijn moeder als ze de kamer verlaat richting trap. Nu mijn lichaamsvocht weer wat op peil is, begin ik Gwen onze welbestede middag te beschrijven. Al snel zitten Buffy en ik, haar onze pasgekochte aanwinsten te showen. Xander en Ben kijken het met lede ogen aan, en beginnen een lichthartig gesprek over totaal oninteressante dingen. Zoals sport en auto's.

Na zo'n vijf minuten komt Patrick fris gewassen de kamer in. Xander wacht niet op een uitnodiging. Nog voordat Buffy uit haar stoel kan komen sprint hij de trap al op. Zijn overwinning vierend met een spottende lach.

"Een heer zou een dame voor hebben laten gaan." moppert Buff.

"We hebben het toch over Xander en jou, hè?" vraag ik plagend.

"Willow Rosenberg. Jij gaat als laatste onder de douche." zegt ze bestraffend.

Vlak voordat het mijn beurt is, komen Mr. Lynn en Giles thuis.

"Jullie gaan maar ná het eten douchen." commandeert de vrouw des huizes de pas aangekomenen. "Anders wordt het eten koud."

Zogauw ik Buffy op de trap hoor, verdwijn ik naar boven. Ik zet de douche op fris. Het koele water verdrijft de lome warmte uit mijn lichaam. Zodra ik me afgedroogd heb, voel ik me weer schoon en opgefrist.

Terwijl ik onder de douche stond hebben Mary en haar kinderen de tafel gedekt. Ik ben over het algemeen niet zo'n liefhebber van Kip-kerrie, maar deze keer laat ik het me goed smaken. De stemming is opgewekt, en Xander en Buffy vertellen in geuren en kleuren over onze winkeltocht door Londen.

"Dit is een heerlijke Kip-kerrie." complimenteert Xander onze gastvrouw.

"En hij kan het weten." verduidelijkt Buffy. "Xander kent bijna niets anders dan de Chinese keuken. Afhaalkeuken wel te verstaan."

"Je verdekte beschuldiging dat mijn moeder niet kan koken is onterecht." reageert hij verwijtend. "Ze kan best goed koken, is mij verteld."

"Nog plannen voor vanavond?" vraagt Aeron aan zijn kroost.

"We zouden onze gasten mee kunnen nemen naar The Piper." suggereert Patrick.

"Dat is een goed idee." vindt Mary. "Daar kunnen jullie veel leeftijdgenoten ontmoeten. Bovendien is het vlakbij."

"Jullie zijn er al vlakbij geweest." verduidelijkt Gwen. "Het ligt namelijk direct achter het metrostation."

Nu de plannen voor de avond bekend zijn, zouden we eigenlijk het liefst onmiddellijk vertrekken. Maar dan hadden we buiten Mary gerekend.

Na het toetje wordt iedereen, behalve Mr. Lynn, aan het werk gezet. Die moet namelijk vanavond overwerken. Het is een gezellige chaos in de keuken. Iedereen loopt en praat door elkaar, en het is een wonder dat geen enkel stuk serviesgoed breekt.

Hierna worden Patrick, Ben en Gwen onder luidt protest naar hun kamers verwezen. Met de mededeling dat ze pas uit mogen gaan zogauw hun huiswerk af is. Dat geeft Giles mooi de gelegenheid ons in te lichten over de laatste stand van het onderzoek.

"Wat er bij mij nog steeds niet ingaat," zegt Giles "is waarom ze hun lijken niet beter verstoppen."

"Arrogantie?" suggereert Buffy.

"Misschien denken ze niet gepakt te worden?" probeert Xander.

"Kom nou!" zegt Giles. "Met zoveel doden pakken ze je vroeg of laat."

"En als ze er nou op gokken dat het laat is?" verwoordt ik mijn gedachten.

"Vroeg of laat. Wat maakt het uit. Zogauw ze je pakken ga je voor de komende 2000 jaar de gevangenis in." argumenteert Xander.

"Behalve als dan de situatie dusdanig veranderd is, dat ze er ongestraft van afkomen." werp ik tegen.

"Natuurlijk!" zegt Giles. "Met het oproepen van meerdere demonen willen ze zoveel macht ontwikkelen, dat zij het hier voor het zeggen krijgen."

"Het omverwerpen van de bestaande maatschappij was toch het doel van die heksenkring waar je het over had?" brengt Buffy in het midden.

Giles knikt. "Het lijkt me het beste dat ik Aeron onmiddellijk onze theorie voorleg. Mary zal zijn telefoonnummer wel hebben."

Terwijl Giles telefoneert, zappen wij door de tv-kanalen op zoek naar een leuk programma. 

  



	8. The Piper

**The Piper**

Zo'n kwartier na onze bespreking betreedt de Lynn kroost weer de kamer. Hun huiswerk is zeker af. Gwen is gekleed in een blauwe spijkerbroek met daaronder zwarte leren laarsjes met verhoogde hakken. Haar leren jack heeft ze al dichtgeritst. Patrick heeft het simpel gehouden. Blauwe spijkerbroek met daarboven een nauwsluitende zwarte T-shirt. Aan zijn voeten een paar merksportschoenen. Ben draagt een beige blouse met korte mouwen boven een witte katoenen broek. Ook hij draagt merksportschoenen.

"Hé!" zegt Buffy verbaasd. "Jullie hadden wel eens mogen zeggen dat het formeel is. Nu moeten we ons haasten." Buffy vliegt de trap op naar onze kamer, terwijl Xander en ik volgen.

Buffy en ik halen onze koffers te voorschijn en gaan op zoek naar geschikte uitgaanskleding. Ik moet al snel kiezen tussen de roodzwarte jurk en de blauwe rok met witte blouse. De jurk is praktischer, maar de combinatie staat me beter.

"Wat vindt je?" vraagt Buffy. "Een beetje te gewaagd?"

"Ik wist niet dat je een leren broek had." beken ik.

"Ma houdt er niet van als ik hem draag. Maar ja, zij is ver weg."

"Het staat je goed." moet ik bekennen. "Vooral met dat zwarte topje. Patrick zal het wel leuk vinden."

"Ja, een best aardige jongen hè." zegt ze met een knipoogje.

"Zo aardig als Angel?" probeer ik.

"Nah. Angel is volwassener. Patrick is wat te hanig naar mijn smaak." geeft ze toe.

"Angel is ouder!" zeg ik.

We lachen beiden. Dat is waarschijnlijk ook de reden, dat ze in Xander niet meer ziet dan een goede vriend. God zij dank.

"Waarom leen je niet een van mijn topjes?" biedt ze aan. "Dan besteedt Xander vast wat minder tijd aan Gwen."

"Dat zou ik niet kunnen." bloos ik tot achter mijn oren. "Ik zou me voelen, alsof ik in mijn blootje liep."

"Dat is ook een optie." grapt ze. "Dan heb je in ieder geval Xander's volle aandacht."

Ik kleed me snel aan. Voor we vertrekken gooi ik nog een licht vest over mijn schouders. Voor het geval het vannacht afkoelt. Buffy neemt Angels leren jack mee.

Tegelijk met ons stapt Xander de gang op. Hij heeft zijn beige poloshirt en zwarte katoenen broek aan. In plaats van zijn gebruikelijke gympies, draagt hij nu zwarte schoenen.

"Leuke blouse." complimenteert hij me. Zijn aandacht gaat echter al snel van mij naar Buffy. Aan zijn gezicht te zien heeft hij haar ook nog nooit in een leren broek gezien. Met een glimlach duwt ze zijn onderkaak weer op zijn plaats.

"En ik maar denken dat Mac de enige is die hier kwijlt." plaagt ze hem. "Kom, de anderen wachten."

De ontvangst onder is zoals te verwachten was. Ben en Patrick hebben alleen oog voor Buffy, en Gwen kijkt verlekkert naar Xander.

"Jullie hebben allemaal jullie eigen sleutels." zegt Mary tegen haar kroost. "Dus jullie kunnen jezelf binnenlaten. Maar denk er aan, ik wil morgenvroeg geen smoesjes horen. Ieder gaat gewoon naar school."

"Ja mam. Dag mam."

Zo lopen we twee aan twee gearmd richting de Pub. Patrick natuurlijk met Buffy. Xander al even natuurlijk met Gwen en ik wordt vergezeld door Ben. Het is een heerlijk warme avond. De gesprekken zijn luchtig en opgewekt. Iedereen is al in uitgaansstemming.

Achter het metrostation bevindt zich inderdaad The Piper. Deze pub is gevestigd in een rechthoekig gebouw van drie verdiepingen. Gelokaliseerd op de hoek van een kruispunt. De ingang bevindt zich in de afgevlakte hoek. Zover ik kan zien worden de twee bovenverdiepingen gebruikt voor bewoning.

Als we binnenkomen is het nog niet erg druk. De bar, vlak bij de deur, is bijna helemaal bezet, maar in de zithoeken is nog genoeg plaats. Er is veel hout verwerkt, en de muren zijn bezaaid met oude gebruiksvoorwerpen en dito prenten. De Lynn's zijn hier blijkbaar goed bekend, want verschillende jongeren begroeten hen opgewekt. Zo komen we al pratend bij een zithoek in een rustige uithoek van de zaal. De door Patrick uitgezochte plaats is echter al bezet door twee jongens van ongeveer zijn leeftijd. Hij gaat voor de tafel staan en gebaart de jongelui te vertrekken. Er volgen een paar dreigende blikken over en weer, maar uiteindelijk binden ze in en verkassen ze. Buffy en ik kijken elkaar eens aan. Dat belooft wat!

Op het moment dat Gwen haar jack uittrekt begrijp ik waarom ze die, ondanks het warme weer, had dichtgeritst. Onder dat jack draagt ze namelijk een strak T-shirt met push-up b.h. Niet dat ze het nodig heeft. Haar -eh- borstomvang is toch al beduidend boven het landelijke gemiddelde. Zelfs al zou ik een van Buffy's topjes hebben gedragen, tegen dit kaliber kan ik niet op. Xander kan ik voor vanavond wel afschrijven.

"Nu begrijp je waarom mijn zus zo populair is." merkt Ben op.

Zo, dus Xander is niet het eerste konijn dat gehypnotiseerd wordt door die 'ogen' van de slang. Maar hij komt er al snel achter dat ze niet genoeg heeft aan de aandacht van één jongen. Een handje vol aanbidders zwermen om haar als motten om een vlam. En ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat verschillende van die motten hun vleugels zullen verbranden. Met een beetje geluk verschroeit Xander zich ook. Niet te veel natuurlijk, maar een beetje.

"Kom, laten we gaan dansen." nodigt Ben me uit.

Waarom ook niet. Als Xander zich met een ander kan vermaken, kan ik dat ook. Dansen heb ik nooit gekund, maar gelukkig toont Ben me een paar pasjes. En zolang ik mijn bewegingen maar synchroniseer met die van hem, gaat het best leuk. Ook Buffy en Patrick hebben zich op het dansvloertje begeven.

Met het verstrijken van de tijd wordt het steeds drukker. De meeste tijd dansen we. Afgewisseld met een paar snelle slokjes van onze drankjes. Het dansen gaat me steeds beter af, Ben is een geweldige leraar. Dan ontwaar ik Buffy. Als ik haar wil aanspreken stevent ze langs me af met een gezicht dat op onweer staat. Ik volg mijn vriendin naar onze zithoek en neem tegenover haar plaats en kijk haar vragend aan.

"Die verdomde lul!"

Haar woede-uitval doet me schrikken.

Ze slikt een paar keer. "Omdat het hier zo warm werd stelde ik voor dat we even naar buiten zouden gaan, om een luchtje te scheppen." vertelt ze. "Maar zogauw we buiten waren greep hij me vast en probeerde hij me te kussen. Toen ik hem duidelijk probeerde te maken dat ik daar helemaal niet van gediend was, pakte hij me plotseling bij mijn kont."

"Hij deed wat?!" Xanders stem is laag en dreigend. Zijn kaakspieren zijn gespannen en zijn ogen schieten vuur. Terwijl hij van de tafel wil weglopen pakt Buffy zijn arm stevig vast.

"Hoo, hier blijven Rambo!" vermaant ze hem. "Ik kan je verzekeren dat hij vanavond niet meer aan seks zal denken. Ik heb hem geraakt waar het hem het meeste pijn doet."

"Je bedoelt toch niet ... ?" begin ik. "Je hebt hem toch niet ... ? Ooh!"

"Yeap!"

"Oeh!" is Xanders reactie.

Dan pas merk ik dat ook Gwen en Ben zich bij ons hebben gevoegd. Buff's ontboezeming over hun broer brengt hen duidelijk in verlegenheid. Xander is al zo tactvol geen sarcastische opmerkingen in hun richting te maken. Ik schuifel rond de tafel en sla een arm om mijn vriendin.

"Je had zijn ogen moeten zien, toen ik hem vol trof." richt ze zich tot mij. Xander's en mijn lachen breken het ijs een beetje voor de tweeling. Ze schuiven voorzichtig aan onze tafel aan. Langzaam maar zeker begint het gesprek weer te vlotten, en na een kwartiertje of zo is de bedrukte stemming al weer grotendeels weg.

Opeens zie ik hoe Xander's gezicht verhard. Dan zie ook ik Patrick aan komen lopen. Xander springt op en onderschept hem een paar meter van onze zitplaatsen. Even vrees ik dat ze op de vuist gaan, en mijn vrees geldt dan vooral voor Xander. Want hoewel hij even groot is als Patrick is die zo'n tien kilo zwaarder, en niets daarvan is vet. Maar zodra Xander zich hem in de weg stelt, heft hij zijn handpalmen in een verontschuldigend gebaar. Ik kan niet horen wat hij zegt, maar hij lijkt Xander ervan te willen overtuigen, hem er langs te laten. Na zijn relaas aangehoord te hebben, kijkt Xander over zijn schouder naar Buffy. Die geeft hem een korte knik en Patrick wordt doorgelaten.

"Buffy, het spijt me zo." verontschuldigt hij zich. "Ik heb me gedragen als een schoft."

"Daar zijn we het dan over eens." merkt ze op.

"Ik weet niet wat me bezielde, en ik weet niet hoe ik dit ook maar enigszins kan goedmaken." vervolgt hij. "Ik zal bij je wegblijven. En de drankjes gaan op mijn rekening. Nogmaals, het spijt me verschrikkelijk."

Na zijn zegje gedaan te hebben kijkt hij Buffy verwachtingsvol aan. Ze knikt kort, maar blijft hem strak aankijken. Patrick draait zich om en gaat aan de bar staan. Hij heeft de boodschap goed begrepen. Verontschuldiging aanvaart, maar blijf uit mijn buurt.

Nu dit onaangename incident is afgedaan kunnen we met zijn vijven weer ongestoord van de avond genieten.

Om tien voor elf gaat de bel.

"Sluitingstijd." legt Ben uit. "Om elf uur sluiten ze de zaak."

"Dat komt goed uit." verzucht ik. "Ik ben opeens toch zo moe."

"Nou, ik dan." merkt Xander op. "Ik was al van plan een comfortabele tafel voor de nacht uit te zoeken."

Op onze weg naar buiten komen we langs Patrick die nog steeds aan de bar zit.

"We gaan naar huis." zegt Buffy tegen hem. "Ga je mee?"

De vriendelijke uitnodiging doet hem duidelijk goed. Hij betaalt snel zijn rekening en loopt dan met ons mee. Ik ben blij dat ik mijn vest heb meegenomen, want het is buiten toch voelbaar afgekoeld. De afstand naar huize Lynn is snel afgelegd.

Bij binnenkomst blijkt dat Giles en Mary nog op zijn .

"En? Een leuke avond gehad? vraagt onze gastvrouw.

"Oh ja, heerlijk." zegt Buffy. "Een leuke tent, we hebben ons goed geamuseerd."

"Nog iets drinken?" biedt Mary aan.

We slaan het aanbod beleefd af en zeggen dat we liever gaan slapen. Na een goedenacht gaan we naar onze kamers. Ik weet nog dat ik in mijn slaapzak gestapt ben. Daarna was ik weg. 

  



	9. Contacten

**Contacten**

Ik word 's morgens gewekt door de geur van verse koffie. Zoals gewoonlijk, als het erg laat geworden is, heb ik het resterende deel van de nacht op de bank doorgebracht. Het ligt wel niet zo comfortabel als ons eigen bed, maar het dwingt me 's morgens tenminste om op te staan.

"Heb je nog kunnen slapen?" vraagt mijn vrouw als ik overeind kom.

"Twee uur." antwoord ik, na consultatie van mijn horloge.

Nog voordat ik aan de ontbijttafel kan aanschuiven komt mijn dochter binnen. Even later verschijnen ook mijn twee zonen.

"Nog leuk geweest in The Piper?" vraag ik langs mijn neus weg.

"Oh ja. We hebben gezellig gepraat en gedanst." vertelt Ben. "Maar op het eind van de avond werden onze gasten weer erg slaperig. Ze zijn zeker nog niet aan het tijdverschil gewoon."

"Iedereen een goede morgen." komt Giles opgewekt binnen. In ieder geval iemand die goed wakker is merk ik.

"Een drukke agenda?" informeer ik.

"Hou op! Een hele reeks lezingen en discussies. En dat allemaal op één dag. Vreselijk opwindend."

Nou, van jet-lag heeft hij in ieder geval geen last. Zogauw ik mijn ontbijt op heb, pak ik mijn spullen bij elkaar. In de hal tref ik Mary.

"Wat is Patrick vanmorgen stil." merk ik op.

"Ik vermoed dat hij een blauwtje heeft gelopen." antwoordt ze.

"Komt hij wel overheen." zeg ik terwijl ik haar een afscheidskus geef.

De frisse ochtendlucht, geholpen door een dosis cafeïne, verdrijft de laatste restjes vermoeidheid. Mijn lichaam wil nog niet echt, maar mijn geest is weer helder.

Onderweg naar het bureau wordt ik opgebeld door Smidt. Noel Duggan wil dat ik even langs kom. Noel is hoofd van de havenpolitie, dus ik heb al zo'n vermoeden waarover het gaat.

Op zijn hoofdbureau verwijzen ze me door naar één van hun afgemeerde patrouilleboten.

"Aeron, blij dat je zo snel kon komen." begroet Noel me. "Ik wou je dit eerst laten zien voordat ik de officiële kanalen ga inseinen." Zijn gedrongen, stevige gestalte gaat me voor naar het achterdek. Daar ligt een kunststof zeil, geflankeerd door een paar van zijn mensen.

"Laat maar zien." commandeert hij een van hen. Zodra het pakket wordt geopend slaat de stank om zich heen.

"Tja." zegt Noel, als hij mijn gezicht ziet betrekken. "Het is geen Chanel."

Het is een verzameling lichaamsdelen in verschillenden stadia van ontbinding. Om hoeveel slachtoffers het gaat is zo onmogelijk te zeggen. Vooropgesteld dat het allemaal menselijke resten zijn.

"Kun je er iets mee doen?" vraagt Duggan.

"Het bevestigt in ieder geval een duister vermoeden." beken ik. "Laat de patholoog-anatoom zich maar de tanden op de details stukbijten."

Hij wrijft eens door zijn korte witte baard. "Denk je dat dit het werk van de Verminker is?"

"Ik vrees van wel."

"Het wordt tijd dat je hem pakt, Aeron."

"Niemand die dat beter weet dan ik, Noel!"

Nadat ik afscheid van de bemanning heb genomen, loopt Duggan met me mee naar mijn auto.

"Zeg Aeron. Kom je mijn nieuwe boot nog eens bezichtigen?" herinnert hij me aan een gedane belofte.

"Ik zou binnenkort wel eens meer tijd kunnen krijgen dan me lief is." uit ik mijn vrees.

"Hoe dan ook." vervolgt hij na een korte pauze. "Je bent met je gezin altijd welkom. Mijn boot ligt in Ramsgate. Een mooie uitvalbasis voor zeiltochten naar zowel noord als zuid. En voor eventueel een oversteek naar Frankrijk of België."

Ik bedank hem voor het aanbod.

"En vergeet niet Mac mee te nemen!" zegt hij als ik in mijn wagen stap. Ik moet lachen. Sinds Mac het keffertje van Noel's ex de stuipen op het lijf heeft gejaagd, zijn ze dikke vrienden. Nee, ik zal Mac niet vergeten.

* * *

Lopend door de gangen van de Yard word ik onderschept door Ira Spelling.

"Raad eens wie er o zo onverwacht is teruggekomen?" zegt ze. Dit soort zinnen gebruikt ze slechts voor één persoon. Mijn chef.

"Waar is hij?"

"In je kantoor. Hij weet iets over ons onderzoek naar de sekten, en over Giles." informeert ze me.

"Wat heb je hem verteld?"

"Niets. Ik heb hem opgescheept met Ian Hampsink. Die kent niet genoeg details om hem van nut te zijn."

"Waar zijn Sam en Tom?"

"Die zijn op pad. Zover ik weet een paar van hun informanten polsen."

"Prima. Je kent de procedure." instrueer ik mijn medewerkster.

In mijn kantoor tref ik zoals verwacht inspecteur Hampsink en de commissaris.

"Nee maar, Mr. Quin. Ik had u nog niet verwacht. Ik dacht dat u nog op het partijcongres zou zijn."

"Ik heb gehoord dat je de richting van het onderzoek hebt veranderd." Mijn vraag volkomen negerend. "Je zou de moordenaars nu onder vreemde sekten zoeken. En wat heeft die schoolkameraad van je er mee te maken? Die Rupert Giles."

Ik doe alsof ik verbaasd ben. "Waar heeft u die informatie vandaan?"

"Dat doet er niet toe." beweert hij uit de hoogte. "Ik behoor over zoiets op de hoogte gebracht te worden."

"Maar natuurlijk! Dat komt ook in mijn verslag aan u te staan. Maar als u dat nu al weet, betekent dat er iemand gelekt heeft. En dat is in strijd met alle voorschriften." Heel goed wetende dat mijn chef zich maar al te graag achter deze voorschriften verbergt, gebruik ik ze nu als een wapen tegen hem. Zijn zelfvertrouwen krijgt hierdoor een ernstige deuk. Stel dat dit verstoot tegen de regels hem kan worden aangerekend.

"Maar hoe zit het dan met die sekten?" dringt hij toch aan.

"Tja. We zijn begonnen met een inventaris te maken van alle groeperingen in en rond Londen. We begonnen met acht, en hoeveel zijn het er nu inspecteur Spelling?"

"Zeventien sinds vanochtend." antwoordt ze. Zoals gewoonlijk werkt de procedure feilloos. Ik vertel een verhaal, en zij ondersteunt het.

"Enig idee welke sekten in aanmerking komen?" wil Quin weten.

"We zijn nog aan het inventariseren. Het analyseren komt later." Een bureaucratische procedure beschrijvende die de commissaris maar al te goed kent, en aanhangt.

"Heel goed." is zijn commentaar. "En hoe zit dat dan met dat belachelijk idee van je gast. Dat het hier om een soort coupe zou gaan?"

Hij verraadt niet alleen zijn bron, maar ook zijn rol in dit sinistere spel.

"Och." zeg ik. "Ik heb Rupert, toen hij gisteren hier was, wat verteld over het onderzoek. En aan de hand daarvan had hij zo zijn eigen theoriën."

"Je hebt politiezaken met een burger besproken?"

"Alleen maar feiten die heel Engeland, en waarschijnlijk de halve wereld, al weet." lieg ik. "De enige reden waarom hij hier niets van wist was, dat hij als bibliothecaris en archeoloog zijn hele leven in zijn boeken zit."

"Dus dat van die samenzwering neem je niet serieus?" vraagt Quin.

"Wel nee!" breng ik met overtuiging. "Dit zijn de X-files toch niet?"

Een glimlach glijdt over zijn gezicht. "Dan ben ik gerust gesteld. Ik was al bang dat je onbezonnen dingen ging doen. Mooi! Nu dit geregeld is, kan ik nog mooi de sluiting van ons congres bijwonen."

Zogauw hij en Ian weg zijn neem ik Ira mee de gang op.

"Iemand luistert mijn telefoon af." zeg ik haar. "Ga er van uit dat dit met alle telefoons gebeurt. Wat we al vermoedden blijkt waar te zijn. Achter deze moorden zit een groep machtige lieden. Licht Tom en Samuel in, mondeling."

Nadat Ira is vertrokken, keer ik terug in mijn kantoor en neem de rest van de voormiddag alle dossiers door die betrekking hebben op deze zaak. Aanwijzingen voor subtiele manipulaties van het onderzoek worden steeds duidelijker. Dit bevalt me absoluut niet.

Even na twaalven ga ik naar mijn favoriete pub 'Black Venus' voor de lunch. Ik ga aan een rustig tafeltje zitten en bestel zoals gewoonlijk een kom soep, een sandwich en een kop koffie.

Terwijl ik nog met de soep bezig ben, komt er een man bij mijn tafel staan.

"Kan ik erbij komen zitten?" vraagt deze beleefd. Al zou je hem duizend keer op straat tegenkomen, dan nog zou je hem niet opmerken. Normaal postuur, onopvallende kleding en een nietszeggend gezicht. het zou iedere willekeurige vierenzestig jarige inwoner van Londen, of zelfs Groot-Brittannië, kunnen zijn.

"Natuurlijk Smiley, neem plaats." Mezelf verwijtend dat ik niet beter heb opgelet. Een snelle scan van de pub onthult ze. Eén man aan de bar, en twee anderen aan een tafeltje bij de deur. De standaard procedure.

"Iets drinken?" vraag ik.

"Een koffie." zegt mijn metgezel, en wenkt een ober.

Tegen de tijd dat hij de eerste slok van zijn koffie neemt, heeft hij nog steeds niets gezegd. Hij wil dat ik het gesprek open.

"Wat gevonden over die twee sekten?" verbreek ik uiteindelijk de stilte.

"Die Kring van Salomon kun je vergeten." begint Smiley. "Wat wereldvreemde idealisten die de bescherming op zich hebben genomen van elk willekeurig konijn, en iedere boom. Totaal ongevaarlijk. Behalve dan voor projectontwikkelaars."

Hij pauzeert even om een slok van zijn koffie te nemen.

"Die heksenkring echter is een stuk interessanter." vervolgt hij. "Van oudsher met subversief gedachtengoed, maar geen beste organisatie. Hielden zich bezig met het in druïdenkostumen aanroepen van duivels en demonen. Over mensenoffers werd door hen, zover wij weten, alleen maar gespeculeerd. Midden jaren zeventig verloren wij ze uit het oog. Het leek er op dat het genootschap, zoals zovelen uit die tijd, uit elkaar viel. Echter, na ons gesprek van gisteren ben ik eens wat dieper gaan speuren. Het bleek dat verschillende leden nogal onverwacht stierven, of dat ze spoorloos verdwenen. Ik krijg sterk de indruk dat deze groep op een subtiele manier ondergronds is gegaan. Dit zou er op kunnen wijzen dat ze zich beter zijn gaan organiseren. En zo onze diensten zand in de ogen hebben gestrooid. Het zou me niets verbazen als er mensen met macht achter zitten."

"Machtig genoeg om mijn telefoon af te laten luisteren en mijn chef als loopjongen te gebruiken?" vraag ik.

"Weet je dat zeker?" wil Smiley weten.

Ik vertel hem van mijn gesprek met commissaris Quin.

"Dat is een goed spoor." bekent hij. "Van daaruit kunnen we de rest opsporen."

"Vóór maandag?" vraag ik.

"Waarom organiseer je niet een verdachte? Dat kan toch niet zo moeilijk zijn?"

Ik schud mijn hoofd.

"Je hebt teveel scrupules Lynn. Dat was vroeger wel anders."

"Het is nooit anders geweest." verdedig ik me. "Alleen, toen geloofde ik nog in politici en veiligheidsdiensten."

"We doen allebei wat we voor ons land het beste vinden." is zijn commentaar.

Deze discussie hebben we al vaker gevoerd. En ik heb geen zin meer in die loopgravenoorlog.

"Ik denk dat ik toch maar eens naar dat congres van Giles ga." verander ik van onderwerp. "Misschien weet hij ondertussen wat meer."

"Jouw kennis is een interessant geval." onderbreekt Smiley mijn gedachtengang. "Ik heb eens wat informatie ingewonnen."

Dat verbaast me niets. Volgens mij heeft hij ook een uitgebreid dossier over zijn eigen moeder.

"Wist je dat Giles op eigen initiatief zijn baan bij het British Museum heeft opgezegd." vervolgt hij. "En dat voor een betrekking als bibliothecaris van een school in een klein stadje in Californië."

"Ja natuurlijk." antwoordt ik. "Hij wou wat dichter bij zijn studiegebied zitten."

"Ik heb een collega in de States gebeld. En weet je wat het opmerkelijkste was?"

"Nou?"

"De stilte nadat ik de naam Sunnydale liet vallen."

"Wat is er dan met dat stadje?"

"Volgens mijn contact is dat gebied onder observatie, en hebben ze alles onder controle."

"Met andere woorden. Ze hebben geen idee wat er aan de hand is." merk ik op. "Maar wat voor rol speelt Giles in dit alles?"

"Ik kreeg het advies uit zijn buurt te blijven, maar hem ook geen strobreedte in de weg te leggen."

Ik ben verbaast. "En dat zegt iemand van hun nationale veiligheidsdienst?"

Smiley knikt. "Ik zei toch dat het interessant is."

"Dit lijkt steeds meer op een of ander sinister machtspel." zeg ik en kijk mijn gesprekspartner vragend aan.

"Niet van ons." verzekert deze. "Mocht je die zogenaamde heksenkring kunnen oprollen, dan bewijs je ons waarschijnlijk een grote dienst."

"Goed." zeg ik, terwijl ik mijn laatste slok koffie neem. "Dan ga ik maar weer eens aan het werk."

"Zogauw dit allemaal achter de rug is moeten we maar eens wat bijpraten." sluit Smiley het gesprek af. Terwijl hij opstaat, staan zijn twee lijfwachten bij de deur op en lopen naar buiten. Zogauw de oude man de pub heeft verlaten, vertrekt ook de man aan de bar.

Het eerste wat ik moet doen is Tom, Sam en Ira vertellen zich op de heksenkring te concentreren. Aangezien ik de telecommunicatielijnen niet kan vertrouwen, moet ik deze instructie persoonlijk overbrengen. Dit kost me al zo'n anderhalf uur.

Daarna keer ik terug naar de Yard en duik ons uitgebreide archief in.

Pas tegen de avond geef ik het op. Ik heb niets over de groep van na 1974 kunnen vinden. En de namen en plaatsen van voor die tijd leiden tot niets. Ik bel mijn vrouw op met de mededeling dat ik niet kom eten. De zoveelste keer in negentien jaar. Bij deze gelegenheid vertelt ze dat Giles, samen met wat collega's, in het Regent Palace Hotel zullen eten.

Net als ik daar naar toe wil gaan, komt Sam Smidt binnen. Sam is met zijn vijfenvijftigste het oudste lid van mijn afdeling. Zijn lange dunne verschijning doet me altijd weer aan een hazewindhond denken.

"Kan ik je even spreken, chef?" vraagt hij, terwijl hij me de gang op wenkt. Zodra ik de deur achter me gesloten heb fluistert hij, "Er gaat dit weekend iets groots gebeuren."

"Wat en waar?" wil ik weten.

"Daar kan ik niet achter komen. Maar verschillende informanten van me, die contacten hebben in de sektengemeenschappen, kwamen hiermee."

"Mocht dit inderdaad op onze moordenaars slaan, dan vrees ik het ergste." denk ik hardop.

"Ik heb al geïnformeerd naar vermissingen in de laatste 24 uur." zegt Sam. "Maar er gebeurt niets abnormaals."

"Ik ga Giles onze laatste informatie geven. Misschien ziet hij een verband, dat wij over het hoofd zien." vertel ik tegen hem. "Probeer ondertussen iets meer te weten te komen over dat groots gebeuren."

We lopen samen het gebouw uit, en gaan ieder onze eigen weg.

Het is druk op Piccadilly Circus, dus het duurt even voordat ik mijn auto kwijt ben. Het is wederom een prachtige avond. De straten krioelen van mensen. De winkelende mensen op weg naar huis, en de vroege stappers op zoek naar pubs, restaurants, theaters, enz.

Ik vind Giles in de Taverne van het Regent Palace. Hij en zijn collega's hebben twee tafeltjes bezet, en het eten is net opgediend.

"Aeron, kom erbij zitten." nodigt Rupert mij uit. Zijn tafelgenoten beginnen al een zitplaats voor me vrij te maken.

"Ik moet je even spreken." geef ik hem de reden van mijn bezoek.

"Dat kan na het eten nog wel." vindt hij. "Je zult wel net als wij, een drukke dag gehad hebben. Om aan te sterken gaat dan niets boven een goede maaltijd en een pint Lager."

Ik moet toegeven dat mijn maag, bij het zien van zoveel heerlijk ruikend voedsel, opdringerig begint te knorren.

"Vooruit dan maar." stem ik in, en schuif aan. De bediening is prompt en binnen tien minuten heb ik een dampend bord met lamsvlees, gebakken aardappelen en sperziebonen voor me staan. In plaats van de voorgestelde Lager neem ik een glas mineraalwater. Ik ben tenslotte nog in dienst.

De archeologen voeren onder elkaar een drukke discussie over de verschillende lezingen van de afgelopen dag. Ik kan er in ieder geval geen touw aan vastknopen.

Op een gegeven moment zie ik een groepje van drie personen die Giles aandacht lijken te willen trekken.

"Rupert, die drie mensen aan de bar, zijn dat ook collega's van je?" informeer ik. Zodra hij ze ontwaart vernauwen zijn ogen zich. Als dat beroepsgenoten zijn, dan zijn ze zeker van de oppositie.

"Nee. Geen collega's." antwoordt Giles. "Maar misschien hebben ze wel bruikbare informatie betreffende onze zaak." Hij excuseert zich, en loopt op het drietal toe. Ze zijn te ver weg, en mijn tafelgenoten zijn te rumoerig, om het gesprek te kunnen horen. Maar het is duidelijk dat Giles het ergens helemaal niet mee eens is. Na een paar minuten vertrekken zijn gesprekpartners weer, en komt hij in gedachten verzonken terug aan de tafel.

"Wat wisten ze te vertellen?" vraag ik, mijn nieuwsgierig niet kunnen bedwingend.

"Volgens hen wordt vannacht, voor het eerst in meer dan tweeduizend jaar, de overwinning van de duisternis weer gevierd. Meer kunnen of willen ze me niet vertellen."

"Dat moet dan de aanroepingen van de Heren van Het Oude Land zijn." merkt onze overbuurman op.

"Wat weet je daarover, Steven?" vraagt Giles ernstig.

"De Heren van Het Oude Land werden, voor de Romeinse periode, door verschillende druïdegroepen aanbeden." legt deze Steven uit. "Op de eenentwintigste juni is het de kortste nacht. In die nacht riepen ze deze demonen op om het lengen van de nachten, de terugkeer van de duisternis, te vieren. Na het verdwijnen van de druïden, en daarmee hun kennis, leefde dit geloof door bij sommige heksengenootschappen."

"Die druïden en de heksenkring zijn dus in principe één en dezelfde groep." zeg ik opgewonden tegen Giles. Dan vertel ik hem wat ik deze dag te weten ben gekomen.

"Steven." vraagt Rupert na mijn verhaal. "Hadden, volgens de overleveringen, de druïden een methode om de demonen te beheersen? Ik kan me voorstellen dat ze een soort noodrem hadden, voor het geval deze wezens buiten hun controle dreigden te raken."

"Nu je het zegt." antwoordt de aangesprokene. "Ze hadden een heilig voorwerp dat ze het Licht van de Maan noemden. Als ik me niet vergis was dat een dolk met een zilveren lemmet."

"Enig idee of die dolk nog bestaat?" wil Rupert weten.

"We hebben in onze verzameling een Keltische dolk uit de vierde eeuw voor Christus, die aan de beschrijving voldoet. Als je wilt kan ik je hem morgen laten zien." biedt zijn collega hem aan.

"Het is vandaag de eenentwintigste juni." merkt Giles op. "We hebben hem vannacht nodig."

"Hij zal wel ergens in het magazijn liggen." oppert Steven. "Je afkeer van computers kennende, stel ik voor dat je de kaartenbak eens raadpleegt."

"Uitstekend! Bedankt voor je informatie." zegt Giles als hij opstaat. "Kom Aeron! We hebben geen minuut te verliezen." Ik steek nog snel het laatste stukje lam in mijn mond, voordat ik hen volg.

In de lounge haal ik hem weer in. "Leg me eens uit." richt ik me tot hem. "Hoe een 24 eeuwen oude dolk ons kan helpen deze sekte op te sporen."

"Oh, maar daar is hij ook niet voor." verklaart Giles. "Deze dolk moet er voor zorgen dat we het overleven."

Op een of andere manier ben ik de draad kwijt geraakt. 

  



	10. Onschuldig Vermaak

**Onschuldig Vermaak**

"Willow. Willow opstaan!"

"Ja ma, ik kom zo." mompel ik, nog half slapend.

"We hebben bacon voor het ontbijt."

Bacon?! Sinds wanneer eten we varkensvlees? Moeizaam open ik mijn ogen, en kijk in het lachende gezicht van Buffy.

"Zó, was jij even ver weg." zegt ze. "Volgens mij zo'n dikke achtduizend kilometer, schat ik."

Even voel ik een zweem van heimwee. Maar niet meer dan even, want hoe kan ik me verlaten voelen bij mijn twee beste vrienden. Ik glimlach. "Hoe laat is het?"

"Al na twaalven, slaapkop."

Dat zou betekenen dat ik meer dan twaalf uur geslapen heb! Over jet-lag gesproken.

"Hoe lang ben jij eigenlijk al op?" vraag ik uiteindelijk.

"Toch al zeker een kwartier."

"Heb je al plannen voor vandaag, ik bedoel, de rest van de dag?" wil ik weten, terwijl ik uit mijn slaapzak klauter.

"Grote plannen!" beweert Buff. "De benodigdheden zijn een grote handdoek, voldoende zonnebrandolie, veel zon, en o-ja, badkleding is verplicht."

Ik heb best zin om een hele middag helemaal niets te doen, bedenk ik als ik naar de douche loop. Maar de zon en mijn huid verdragen elkaar niet zo best.

Douchen en tandenpoetsen doe ik in ijltempo. Eén helft van de dag verliezen is genoeg.

Terug in onze kamer haal ik mijn ééndelig badpak tevoorschijn. Buffy heeft haar licht blauwe bikini al aan.

"Will!" richt ze zich tot mij, omgeven door haar kledingstukken en andere bagagespullen. "Heb je mijn zonnecreme gezien? Ik kan het niet vinden."

Zonder een woord te zeggen pak ik de strandhanddoek uit haar koffer, één van de weinige items die daar nog in liggen, en vouw het open. Met de blik van een moeder die voor de -tigste keer haar dochters spullen moet terugvinden, overhandig ik haar de flacon.

"Ik wist het wel." beweert ze. "Ik was het alleen even vergeten."

"Is Xander al op?" vraag ik.

"Geen idee." zegt Buffy als we de slaapkamer verlaten.

Bij de kamer van de jongens leggen we ons oor te luisteren. Geen geluid komt door de deur. Buffy gebaart me stil te zijn en opent voorzichtig de deur. Xander ligt nog rustig in zijn slaapzak te slapen. Hij ligt er zo vredig bij dat ik het niet over mijn hart kan halen hem te wekken. Buffy wordt echter niet geremd door deze gevoelens, en geeft hem een paar trapjes tegen zijn voeten.

"Wekservice, marmot!" zegt ze.

Knorrend als een beer die uit zijn winterslaap wordt gewekt, richt Xander zich op. Pas dan opent hij zijn ogen.

"Halló, dat noem ik nog eens roomservice!" zegt hij aangenaam verrast. "Wat jullie ook van plan zijn, ik sta geheel tot jullie beschikking."

"Ik stel een lange koude douche voor." merkt Buffy met een glimlach op. "En zogauw je weer bent teruggekeerd tot het menselijke niveau, verwachten wij je in de tuin."

We sluiten de deur achter ons en gaan op zoek naar wat te eten. We hebben het ontbijt al overgeslagen, en onze magen wensen de lunch niet ook nog te missen.

In de keuken treffen we Mary aan, die bezig is sandwiches te maken.

"Ik hoorde jullie al." zegt ze. "En ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat jullie wel iets lusten. Dus, tast toe!"

Nou! Dat laten we ons geen twee keer zeggen. Ik eigen me onmiddellijk de twee tonijnsandwiches toe. Niemand maakt die beter dan mevrouw Lynn.

"Heb je goede zonnecreme?" vraagt ze aan me. "De zon is hier dan wel niet zo sterk als in Californië, maar met je lichte huid zou ik toch maar uitkijken."

Ik verzeker haar dat het smeersel dat ik gebruik, me een onbezorgde middag moet garanderen.

Nadat we onze buiken hebben volgeslagen, zoeken we in de tuin een mooi plekje op. We spreiden onze handdoeken uit, en beginnen onszelf in te smeren. Ondertussen neemt Mary weer plaats in haar ligstoel onder de parasol. Zo te zien is ook zij van plan deze middag weinig activiteiten te ontplooien.

"Ah. Mooi op tijd." zegt Buffy als Xander, al etende van twee broodjes, de tuin komt ingelopen. Ze kijkt me even met pretoogjes aan. "We hebben iemand nodig die onze ruggen insmeerd. Denk je dat je dat kunt?"

"En of ik dat kan!" pocht Xander. "Als je mij hebt gehad, wil je nooit meer iemand anders."

"Bewijzen!" verlangt Buffy. "Als Willow met je tevreden is, mag je ook mijn rug insmeren."

Ik kan haar wel omhelzen!

Xander propt het laatste stukje brood in zijn mond, en gebaart me te gaan liggen. Terwijl hij zijn handen aan zijn korte broek afveegt, vlei ik me op mijn buik neer. Al snel voel ik de sensatie van de speciale olie die over mijn rug wordt uitgegoten. Ik heb mijn haar al langs mijn hoofd gelegd, zodat hij overal goed bij kan. Dan begint Xander het smeersel gelijkmatig over mijn rug, schouders en nek te verdelen. Zijn stevige handen masseren gelijktijdig mijn spieren. Dit is ZO lekker. Hij neemt er alle tijd voor, en ik ben in de zevende hemel. Na mijn rug smeert hij ook mijn armen en de achterzijden van mijn benen in.

"En?" vraagt Buffy. "Hoe is het?"

Mijn gelukzalige gezicht zegt haar voldoende.

Zo gauw Xander met mij klaar is geeft ze hem haar flacon.

"Voor een egale bruining zullen die bandjes toch weg moeten." probeert hij.

"Die bandjes blijven waar ze zijn , Neanderthaler. Je werkt er maar omheen."

Zonder verder commentaar zet hij zich aan het werk. De olie wordt over Buffy's rug uitgegoten, en Xander wrijft het met soepele bewegingen in. Elk onbedekt stukje huid wordt liefdevol ingesmeerd. Daarna besteedt hij dezelfde aandacht aan haar armen, en de achterzijden van haar benen. Buffy ondergaat de behandeling als een kat die gestreeld wordt. Als ze kon, zou ze spinnen.

"Dit moeten we geheim houden voor de meisjes thuis." verzucht Buffy. "Als die horen van Xander's nieuw ontdekte talent, zien we hem nooit meer terug."

"Bedankt voor je compliment." merkt onze masseur op. "Maar wie van de dames smeert nu mijn rug in?"

"Ik ben niet zo'n soort meisje!" beweert mijn vriendin, gespeeld verontwaardigd. "Maar misschien dat Willow zich tot zoiets wil verlagen."

Xander kijkt me kwajongensachtig aan. Nou, reken maar dat ik me wil verlagen. Zodra hij op zijn buik ligt begin ik hem driftig in te oliën.

"Het is geen wedstrijd Will." merkt Xander op. " Neem er je tijd voor."

Ik haal een paar keer diep adem, totdat mijn hartslag weer onder de honderd zit. Met rustige en gelijkmatige bewegingen wrijf ik de olie uit over zijn stevige rug. Ik voel hoe zijn spieren onder mijn handen door rollen. Terwijl mijn jeugdvriend zich onder mijn handen ontspant, glimlach ik dankbaar naar Buffy. Ze geeft me een samenzwerend knipoogje.

Zo hectisch als de dag van gisteren was, zo ontspannen is de dag van vandaag. Nu hoeven we er alleen maar op te letten dat we ons regelmatig omdraaien. Zodat we aan beide zijden worden gebakken. Regelmatig proeven we van onze frisdrankjes, en geven ons over aan zalige stilte, afgewisseld met banale praatjes.

Aan deze rust komt een einde als de tweeling uit school thuis komt. Ons goed voorbeeld doet goed volgen, en binnen vijf minuten liggen ook zij in badkleding langs ons te genieten van de namiddagzon. Even later komt ook Patrick thuis. Zijn ontvangst is niet zozeer vriendelijk dan wel beleefd. Buffy, en zeker Xander, zijn zijn gedrag van gisteravond niet vergeten. Ondanks dat is de sfeer prettig. Het zou zelfs gezellig zijn geweest als Gwendolyn niet zo met Xander lag te flirten.

Even voor we gaan eten vertelt Mary ons dat zowel Rupert als Aeron vanavond niet meeëten. Dit brengt Gwen op het idee om in de tuin te gaan picknicken. Haar moeder wil er wel mee akkoord gaan, op de voorwaarde dat wij het werk doen. Zelfs dat kan aan het enthousiasme geen afbreuk doen. Gwen, Buffy en ik halen een oud laken en spreiden dit uit over het gazon. Patrick zorgt voor het bestek en de drankjes. Zo gauw we zitten scheppen Ben en Xander de borden vol en brengen deze rond.

De stemming is al snel opgewekt en uitgelaten. Zo uitgelaten zelfs dat zeker de helft van het toetje, heerlijk roomijs, zijn weg niet naar onze magen, maar ons haar en directe omgeving vindt. Kortom het is een smeerboel van jewelste.

Mary is zo verstandig geweest op gepaste afstand te blijven. Vanuit haar stoel bekijkt ze het tafereel met moederlijke gelatenheid.

Het feest komt tot een plotseling einde als Mac besluit, dat hij ook wel wat van dat toetje lust. Om aan zijn gulzige tong te ontsnappen vluchten we, al lachend, alle kanten op. Terwijl Mac de borden 'reinigt', wassen wij ons met de tuinslang. Dank zij het warme weer hoeven we ons niet meer dan oppervlakkig af te drogen.

Met zachte maar resolute drang zet Mary ons er toe aan de ravage op te ruimen. Dit is voor Mac het teken om stilletjes van het toneel te verdwijnen.

Net als gisteren is het afwassen en opruimen een dolle boel. Iets wat normaal gesproken vervelend en saai is, is nu een happening.

"Willen jullie vanavond weer uitgaan?" vraagt Mary op een gegeven moment.

"Er is vanavond van alles te beleven in de stad." merkt Patrick op. "Ik denk dat onze gasten het Londense uitgaansleven best wel eens willen meemaken."

Daar zijn we het dus snel over eens. Het is natuurlijk een opwindende gedachte om in een nog onbekende stad, en dan ook nog zo'n beroemde stad, te gaan stappen. Om niet te laat te vertrekken wordt een strak doucheschema opgesteld. Tien minuten per persoon. Buffy en Gwen protesteren hevig. Die vinden dat ze minstens twintig minuten nodig hebben om zich toonbaar te maken. De vrouw des huize toont echter geen medelijden, na tien minuten moeten ze de douche verlaten. Er melden zich al direct een paar vrijwilligers die de twee treuzelaars eventueel wel uit de badkamer willen gaan halen.

Dankzij deze aanmoediging van de jongens houdt iedereen zich netjes aan de afgesproken tijd. Zodoende zijn we na een uur gereed om te vertrekken.

Doordat onze kleren van gisteravond de hele dag in de buitenlucht hebben gehangen, ruiken ze weer heerlijk fris. In ieder geval fris genoeg.

We nemen opgewekt afscheid van Mary en vertrekken naar het station.

Onderweg in de metro blijkt dat de Lynn's al gedetailleerdere plannen hebben dan ze hun moeder deden geloven.

"En wat is dat voor iets, zo'n Underground Party?" vraagt Xander uiteindelijk.

"Het is als bij elk ander feest." legt Ben uit. "Je komt ergens bij elkaar, er is muziek en drank, en je maakt plezier. De locatie doet er niet zo toe. Het kan in een woonhuis, onder een viaduct, of in een lege loods zijn."

"En wat is het verschil met een disco, afgezien dan van een ernstige bezuiniging op de decoratie?" wil Xander weer weten.

"Op een party wordt muziek gedraaid die wij leuk vinden. En daarbij is de sfeer ook spontaner, en het is spannender." valt Gwen haar broer bij.

"Spannender, als in illegaal?" breng ik voorzichtig in het midden.

"Officieel wel." geeft Ben toe. "Maar zolang er geen gekke dingen gebeuren, maakt de politie niet echt jacht op ons. Bovendien, in de zomer zijn er elk weekend tientallen kleine en grote Underground Party's in Londen."

"We zijn al een paar keer naar zo'n feestje geweest." vertelt Gwen. "Maar dit is de eerste keer dat we naar een grote gaan. Ik ben zó opgewonden."

Ik ben er nog niet helemaal gerust op. Visioenen van arrestaties, donkere cellen en deportatie doemen voor mijn ogen op. Buffy legt haar hand op mijn arm en lacht mij bemoedigend toe.

"Misschien zijn onze Amerikaanse vrienden wel te braaf om zoiets te doen." merkt Patrick fijntjes op.

"Oh absoluut! Ik begin al ontwenningsverschijnselen te krijgen omdat ik al drie dagen geen oude vrouwtjes de straat over heb kunnen helpen." is Xander's sarcastisch antwoord. "Mijn moeder moet nu zelf de afwas doen, en onze wijkagent zit al drie dagen zonder zijn dagelijkse kopje koffie."

"We zullen het dan ook nooit in ons hoofd halen om te laat op school te komen." vervolgt Buffy. "Of om 's nachts over de kerkhoven te zwerven, om stiekem lijken op te graven."

Gwen barst in lachen uit en de spanning is direct uit de lucht. De rit verloopt verder voorspoedig. Al moeten we in de City een stuk lopen om over te stappen op een andere lijn.

Maar uiteindelijk arriveren we dan toch op onze plaats van bestemming, tussen de dokken van het Isle of Dogs.

Bij de uitgang van het station wordt Patrick begroet door een jonge man van een jaar of twintig. Ze begroeten elkaar enthousiast, en nadat ze een paar woorden hebben gewisseld wenkt Patrick ons. Het hoekige gelaat van zijn vriend komt me bekent voor, al weet ik niet meer waarvan.

"Paul wijst ons de weg." meldt Patrick opgewekt, en samen lopen ze aan. Paul is zeker niet zo'n prater, want ofschoon hij actief luistert, met ja-nee-werkelijk en zo, is het Patrick die het gesprek op gang houdt.

Opeens weet ik waar ik hem eerder heb gezien. Er zijn niet zoveel mannen die hun lange donkerblonde haar in een staart dragen. Gisteravond in de pub! Al kan ik me niet herinneren dat ik die twee bij elkaar heb gezien.

De locatie van het feest blijkt dicht bij het station te liggen, want al snel hoor ik een vage dreun die, naar ik vrees, de lage bas van een soort Housemuziek is. En inderdaad, als we op een grijs gebouw toe lopen wordt het snelle dreunen steeds luider.

Bij een deur aangekomen, aan de zijkant van het gebouw, opent Paul deze en laat ons binnen. Deze geeft toegang tot een korte gang met aan het einde een open deur, die weer uitkomt in een hal. Zover ik kan zien is het feest al in volle gang. In deze gang bevinden zich ook twee mannen van rond de dertig. Aan hun stevige postuur en houding te zien zijn ze niet hier voor hun plezier. Ik had niet verwacht op dit soort party's uitsmijters tegen te komen. Als we langs ze lopen merk ik op hoe vriendelijk ze Patrick's vriend Paul begroeten.

Zodra we de hal binnen komen worden we overspoeld door de dreunende muziek en het rumoer van een vijftigtal jongeren. De sfeer zit er al goed in, ongetwijfeld geholpen door het bier dat in dozen langs de kant staat. Ieder die hier een blikje uit pakt, gooit wat geld in een schoenendoos.

De hal is twee verdiepingen hoog, met aan de zijkanten loopbruggen die vanaf hier niet bereikbaar zijn. Waarschijnlijk bevinden zich op de bovenste verdieping de kantoren van dit bedrijf.

"Kom, laat maar eens zien wat Ben je gisteren geleerd heeft." zegt Buffy als ze me naar het midden van de ruimte sleept. Dit is niet bepaald de muziek die ze in de pub draaiden. Maar nadat ze me voorgedaan heeft wat de bedoeling is, lukt het dansen aardig. Iedereen heeft het al snel goed naar de zin.

Langzaam maar zeker stroomt de hal vol, en de dozen met bier leeg. Naarmate de avond vordert, bekruipt mij een onrustig gevoel. Eerst probeer ik het te negeren, maar het wordt steeds sterker. Het valt me namelijk op dat regelmatig mannen, en een paar vrouwen, die beduidend ouder zijn dan de hier aanwezige jeugd, eventjes op de loopbruggen verschijnen. Alsof ze ons in de gaten houden.

Zodra Buffy even wat komt drinken, dorstig en bezweet van het dansen, vertel ik haar mijn observaties.

"Kom Will, dansen!" onderbreekt Xander, en wil me tussen de swingende massa trekken.

"Misschien zijn het verontruste ouders die hun kinderen stiekem in de gaten houden." verklaart Buffy.

Ik laat me niet uit het veld slaan. "Nee! Buff, Xander, hier is iets serieus fout."

Buffy kijkt me in de ogen en ziet dat ik het meen.

"Oke." zegt ze uiteindelijk. "Ik zal wel eens gaan kijken wat daarboven allemaal gebeurt."

"A-als je hu-ulp nodig hebt, . . . geef dan een gi-il." roept Xander haar na, terwijl ze door een deur verdwijnt met het opschrift WC. Het is duidelijk dat het bier effect op hem begint te krijgen, en ik kijk hem dan ook eens afkeurend aan.

"Wat is er, zijn jullie al weer moe?" informeert Ben.

"Van wie was eigenlijk het idee om hier naar toe te komen." vraag ik belangstellend.

"Van Patrick. Paul heeft ons gisteravond schijnbaar uitgenodigd."

"Ze zijn zeker al lang bevriend?"

"Ik heb hem nog nooit eerder gezien." moet Benjamin bekennen.

Xander en ik kijken elkaar eens aan. Het gevoel van onrust slaat om in bezorgdheid. Bezorgdheid voor Buffy. In wat voor wespennest heb ik mijn vriendin gestuurd? 

  



	11. Dubh Le Gual

**Dubh Le Gual**   
(Zwart Als Steenkool)

Het is van Piccadilly naar het British Museum hemelsbreed niet meer dan een driekwart mijl, maar door de vrijdagavonddrukte schieten we niet op. Ik heb er al vaker aan gedacht om in het centrum maar een fiets te nemen, in plaats van mijn dienstwagen. Maar ja, een hoofdinspecteur behoort zich nu eenmaal gemotoriseerd voort te bewegen.

"Wat ik wilde vragen." richt ik me tot mijn medepassagier. "Ik dacht dat je verteld had, dat die druïden een god aanbaden die je de Heerser van het Voorvaderlijk Land noemde?"

"Het Vooróuderlijke Land." corrigeert Rupert me. "Dat is een bekend probleem, als je geschriften raadpleegt die een vertaling zijn van een eerdere vertaling. Maar aangezien Steven O'Conner de deskundige is op het gebied van het pre-Romeinse Europa, en Groot Brittannië in het bijzonder, kun je zijn benaming als de meest accurate beschouwen."

Ik neem er even de tijd voor een paar bromfietsers, inwendig, te vervloeken, die zich zigzaggend door het drukke verkeer wringen.

"Wie waren dat trio aan de bar?" vraag ik plotseling. Het blijft zo lang stil langs me, dat ik mijn passagier eens aankijk. Giles is duidelijk in een tweestrijd.

"Die drie personen waaraan je refereert zijn, net als ik, leden van een genootschap." begint hij bedachtzaam. "We noemen ons Watchers. We beschouwen het onze taak het, wat jij noemt, bovennatuurlijke in de gaten te houden. En eventueel in te grijpen. Die drie waren leden van de Raad, die hier in de buurt is gezeteld."

"Ik had niet de indruk dat de samenwerking in jullie genootschap echt van harte gaat." merk ik op.

"Hum ja. Onze organisatie bevindt zich momenteel in een soort crisis." bekent hij. "Er is een ernstig verschil van mening, betreffende de manier van werken, tussen de mensen in het veld en het kader."

"Maar ze zijn toch professioneel genoeg om, ondanks dat, je de nodige informatie te geven." zeg ik.

"Maak je geen illusies." bromt Giles. "Ze weten heel goed dat als wij falen, de hele Watchers-organisatie wordt weggevaagd."

Op het moment dat we bij het museum afdraaien vraag ik me af, of ik deze onbekende aspecten van mijn oud studiegenoot wel zo op prijs stel. Dank zij mijn Yard-legatimatie kan ik mijn wagen op het museumterrein parkeren.

We melden ons bij de bewaking, en kunnen zonder problemen doorlopen. Rupert leidt me door gangen en langs trappen, totdat we ons in een groot vertrek onder de tentoonstellingsruimten bevinden. Langs de wanden staan verschillende soorten kasten, en het midden van het vertrek wordt in beslag genomen door een paar tafels.

"Laat eens kijken waar ik moet zoeken." mompelt Giles. "Een zilveren Keltische dolk, of beter, ritueel offermes." Hij trekt een paar laden open en begint door de kaartenbakken te speuren.

"Aah, gevonden!" roept hij al snel uit. "Ik denk niet dat een computer dit sneller had gekund." Ik ben genegen hem gelijk te geven. Maar goed, hij heeft hier dan ook jaren gewerkt.

"Kom." zegt hij. "Ik weet waar we moeten zijn." En loopt de kamer uit. Deze keer dringen we nog dieper door in de ingewanden van het gebouw. Al gauw lopen we tussen onafzienbare rijen met kasten door. Ik ben al lang mijn oriëntatie kwijt, maar Rupert twijfelt geen moment en lijkt recht op zijn doel af te gaan.

Plots stopt hij voor één van de ontelbare kasten in één van de eindeloze gangen. Hij opent de beiden deuren en schuift één van de laden open. Een glimlach glijdt over zijn gezicht. Voorzichtig, met beide handen, haalt hij het gezochte voorwerp te voorschijn. Zijn naam, het Licht van de Maan, is zeer toepasselijk. Het massief zilveren lemmet, met ingeslagen Runetekens, verspreidt een koud wit licht. Het bronzen handvat is versierd met Keltische motieven.

"Een prachtig stukje geschiedenis, vindt je niet?" merkt Giles bewonderend op.

"Allemaal mooi en aardig." onderbreek ik zijn gedachten. "Maar als vanavond het grote gebeuren is, wat dat ook wezen mag, kunnen we onze tijd hier beter niet vertreuzelen."

"Hum, natuurlijk, je hebt gelijk." geeft Rupert toe. "Hierlangs."

We nemen dezelfde weg terug zoals we gekomen zijn, denk ik. Ik vertrouw in ieder geval geheel op mijn gids.

We lopen nog maar net in een van de bredere gangen, als totaal onverwacht iets me bij de schouders pakt, en me naar voren drukt. In een reflex maak ik me klein en rol, samen met mijn aanvaller, door. Dank zij deze versnelling verliest hij zijn greep, en wordt de gang in geworpen. Ik maak de rol af en kom weer op mijn voeten terecht. Mijn oude reflexen werken nog goed!

Dan ontwaar ik mijn aanvaller, die een meter of vijf verderop overeind komt. Het bloed bevriest in mijn aderen. Dit wezen is zo bizar dat de eerste paar seconden mijn hersenen niet willen accepteren wat mijn ogen zien. Het is zo'n twee meter groot, en slank en pezig van gestalte. Twee smaragdgroene ogen staan in een kop die nog het meeste lijkt op dat van een hond. Alleen dan dat deze kop bekroond is met een dubbele set hoorns, zoals bij het St. Jacobsschaap. Al zijn deze hoorns dikker. Het hele lijf is bedekt met een dunne oranjekleurige vacht. Zijn onderbenen zijn veel dikker dan bij een mens, en zijn voeten, als je ze zo wilt noemen, zijn twee keer zo groot als bij een man van vergelijkbare lichaamslengte. Zijn handen zijn meer klauwen, zo lang als messen. Het grijnst zijn tanden bloot. Tanden als van een baviaan.

"Zo ontmoeten we elkaar eens, hoofdinspecteur Lynn." spreekt het met een diepe holle stem. "Ik heb me hier al een tijdje op verheugd. Je dacht toch niet dat wij zo dom en goedgelovig zijn als jouw commissaris Quin, hé? Het bleek een goed idee om je te volgen. Vertel me eens Aeron, wat zoeken jij en je saaie vriendje hier? Een mooie antieke vaas? Waardevolle Byzantijnse munten? Of misschien . . . een zilveren dolk?" Als hij met zijn bovenlichaam dreigend naar voren komt, lichten zijn ogen heldergroen op.

Dit maakt mij twee dingen duidelijk; 1- ik weet nu waar de wonden van de verminkte slachtoffers vandaan komen en, 2- deze demon denkt dat ik de dolk heb. Indien ik zijn aandacht lang genoeg kan vasthouden, heeft Giles een kans om met deze dolk te ontsnappen. Ik trek mijn revolver en richt het op dit wezen.

"Je bent gearresteerd op verdenking van meervoudige moord." bijt ik hem toe. Zijn spottende lach galmt door de ondergrondse gangen.

"Idioot!" snauwt het, en komt op me af. Zonder een moment te aarzelen haal ik de trekker twee keer achter elkaar over. De 9mm kogels slaan in zijn borst in, en hij stopt. Eventjes. Met een grauw springt het op me af, en onmiddellijk vuur ik mijn resterende patronen af. Hoewel elk schot raak is, hebben ze nauwelijks effect. Ik krijg een klap die me een paar meter verderop tegen een muur aan smijt. God dat doet pijn! De inslagen zijn duidelijk zichtbaar in de romp van dit mormel. Maar ze schijnen hem niet te deren.

"Je kunt ons niet stoppen." sart het monster. "Je bent zo dicht bij, maar toch nog niet dicht genoeg. Vanavond roepen mijn broeder en onze dienaren tientallen van ons, die al meer dan twee millennia naar de Hel zijn verbannen, op om weer te heersen over dit oude land. En weet je wat het mooiste is Lynn? Het mooiste, het beste, is dat een van mijn broeders weer over deze aarde kan lopen dank zij het bloed van jouw drie kinderen!"

Het is alsof ze me met een hamer in mijn gezicht slaan. Ze hebben mijn kinderen!

"We hebben hen, samen met jouw jeugdige Amerikaanse gasten, uitgenodigd voor onze party." vervolgt het. "Zo gauw ik jullie twee gedood heb, zal ik hen persoonlijk de keel afsnijden."

"Jij doet niets, jij smerig vuil stinkend ongedierte." schreeuwt Giles. Waarom is hij niet gevlucht toen hij de kans had? Nu sterven we allebei.

"Jij blijft met je gore poten van mijn beschermelingen af." tiert hij voort, terwijl hij, al schuddend met zijn vuist, op de demon toe loopt. Begrijpt hij dan niet dat hij geen enkele kans heeft, denk ik vertwijfeld.

"Kijk eens aan. Onze boekenworm wil spelen." spot het gedrocht. "Kom maar. Pak me dan als je kan." Het gaat gebukt staan en wacht Giles op, zijn kop met hoorns draaiend als een Spaanse stier.

"Ik sla je rottende tanden door het hele gebouw heen." dreigt Rupert als hij vlak bij zijn opponent is.

Deze schat de afstand in en haalt met zijn kop uit voor een stoot naar Giles buik. Echter, vlak voor de hoorns Ruperts darmen openscheuren draait deze snel uit de stootrichting. De hoorns missen hun doel op maar een paar decimeters, maar het is genoeg. Nog voordat het monster de opwaartse beweging kan stoppen, komt van achter Giles onderarm het zilveren lemmet tevoorschijn. Met een snelle achtvormige beweging snijdt hij twee keer door de hals van het verraste wezen. Het zwarte bloed gutst uit zijn keel. Verbijsterd grijpt het met één klauw naar zijn keel, en probeert met de andere zijn doder te pakken. Maar Rupert is al buiten zijn bereik gestapt, en de demon zakt al rochelend in elkaar.

"Zoals je ziet werkt het uitstekend." zegt de boekenworm opgelucht.

Het duurt even totdat het tot me doordringt dat we niet alleen nog leven, maar dat we bovendien een echte, onvervalste, authentieke demon hebben gedood. Mijn hele idee van de realiteit staat op zijn kop. Een echte demon! Giles theorieën waren geen gebazel.

"Alles goed?" vraagt deze bezorgd, aangezien ik nog steeds tegen de muur op de grond zit.

"Ja ja. Het gaat." mompel ik als ik overeind kom. De rechter helft van mijn gezicht doet flink pijn, en mijn ribben hebben een harde klap gehad. Een snel onderzoek vertelt me dat ik niets gebroken heb, en ook geen interne verwondingen lijk te hebben.

Dan valt mijn oog op de overblijfselen van het monster. Het lijk smelt als roomijs onder de hoogtezon. Binnen een minuut is van het wezen geen spoor meer te bekennen. Eigenlijk maar goed ook. Dit voorkomt een heleboel lastige vragen.

"Mijn kinderen! Onze kinderen!" roep ik uit. "Ze hebben onze kinderen. We moeten ze vinden." Giles knikt ernstig en leidt me naar de uitgang.

Het gaat niet meer om mijn carrière of trots. Het gaat om het enige wat mijn leven zin en inhoud geeft. 

  



	12. Schapen En Leeuwen

**Schapen En Leeuwen**

Zeven minuten! Zo lang is Buffy al weg. Ik weet het, ik hoef me om haar geen zorgen te maken. Als iemand op zichzelf kan passen, dan is zij het wel. Maar toch haal ik me van alles in mijn hoofd. Nachtmerries, maar dan klaar wakker.

Xander probeert me gerust te stellen, en me op te fleuren met zijn bekende flauwe grapjes. Maar ook hij is duidelijk nerveus, en van zijn beginnende dronkenschap is niets meer te merken.

Ben weet niet wat hij met ons aan moet. Hij kent onze bedenkingen, en weet dat Buffy is gaan rondsnuffelen. Maar hij begrijpt niet wat de gevaren zouden kunnen zijn. Niet dat Ben dom is, integendeel, maar hij heeft niet onze ervaringen. Voor hem is het niets meer dan een storm in een glas water.

Opeens springt mijn hart op van vreugde, Buffy verschijnt in dezelfde deur als waardoor ze verdwenen was. Terwijl ze op ons toeloopt steekt dezelfde bange onrust als voorheen weer de kop op. Ze is niet meer ontspannen en vrolijk als toen ze op verkenning ging. Ze heeft nu meer weg van een kat, op weg naar haar jachtterrein.

"Is het toiletpapier op, of is het iets ernstiger?" vraagt Xander luchthartig als ze zich weer bij ons voegd.

"We moeten hier weg!" zegt ze kortaf. "Nu!"

"Iets ernstiger dus!" is Xander's commentaar.

"Waarom zouden we gaan? Het is hier net zo leuk." protesteert Ben.

"Wat heb je gevonden?" vraag ik nieuwsgierig.

"Een stel kerels in witte pijen, geflankeerd door een paar gorilla's. Zoals die twee toen we binnenkwamen." vertelt ze kortaf.

"Nou en?!" werpt Ben tegen. "Misschien krijgen we wel een of andere act te zien."

"Compleet met echte speren en hellebaarden?" vraagt Buffy.

"Goed argument!" reageert Xander. "Als iemand me zoekt, ik ben verderop. Een héél eind verderop! Iemand die me gezelschap wil houden?"

Ik knik instemmend. Dat detail met die speren heeft me bang gemaakt, dus hoe sneller ik hier weg ben hoe liever.

"Jullie gaan toch niet weer weg, hè?!" zegt Patrick, die samen met zijn zus bij ons is komen staan. "We zijn hier met ons allen uitgenodigd. Als we nu al vertrekken, vragen ze ons nooit meer."

"Aan die uitnodiging zit een luchtje." beweert Buffy. "Want waar is je zogenaamde vriend Paul nu? Nadat hij ons hier heeft gebracht heb ik hem niet meer gezien."

Patrick is duidelijk geërgerd, maar hij weet hierop geen antwoord te geven.

"Wat kan ons hier nou gebeuren?" mengt Gwen zich in het gesprek. "Dit zijn toch niet de gangsterwijken van Los Angeles?"

"Vraagje tussendoor." onderbreekt Xander. "Die figuren in die witte pijen die je gezien hebt, lijken die op de Ku Klux Klan. Maar dan zonder puntmutsen?"

"Ja." bevestigt Buffy. "Zoals je wel eens ziet in prentenboeken over druïden. Hoezo?"

Dan pas merken we op dat hij naar boven kijkt. Als we zijn blik volgen, zien we de reden van zijn vraag. Op de twee loopbruggen verschijnen een reeks figuren in druïdekostumen, gewapend met een grote variatie aan speren en hellebaarden. Ook de andere jongelui beginnen zich gewaar te worden van de verandering in het decor.

Nog voordat iemand hierop kan reageren stroomt een grote groep in wit geklede mannen en vrouwen de hal binnen. Ze betreden de ruimte via de twee deuren aan de kant van de toiletten. Een paar jongeren die zich in deze voorziening bevonden worden hardhandig tussen hun leeftijdgenoten geduwd.

"Hier heb je jouw act, Ben." zegt Xander. "Ik hoop alleen dat we na afloop nog kunnen applaudiseren."

Onder de jeugd gonst een verward geroezemoes. Deze verstomt echter zodra de hoofdrolspeler van dit spektakel binnentreedt. Dat dit geen verklede acteur is zie ik onmiddellijk. Geen costuum of make-up is zo levensecht.

Deze demon is ongeveer 1.80 meter groot en massief gespierd. Geen enkele body-builder, ongeacht hoeveel steroïden hij ook gebruikt, kan zo'n opgeblazen spieren kweken. De vierkante kop, met een grote zwart bebaarde kin, rust op een korte dikke nek. Zijn ogen zijn niet meer dan spleetjes. Geen neus of oren steken uit dit massieve blok. Grote hoornachtige platen bedekken zijn hoofd, schouders borst en, in mindere mate, zijn armen en benen. Dit geeft het de indruk van een ridder in harnas. Een lelijke paarsblauwe ridder. Ik ga wat dichter tegen Xander aan staan, en pak zijn arm vast. Hij glimlacht me geruststellend toe, maar ik zie de angst in zijn ogen.

Buffy kijkt rond en beoordeeld onze situatie. Haar lichaam is gespannen als van een kat voor een gevecht.

De drie Lynn's zijn verward en besluiteloos, net als de rest van de aanwezige jongeren.

Een paar van de pijen beginnen de wand, waar de anderen met hun rug naar toe staan, vol te spuiten met vreemde symbolen. Tegelijkertijd spreekt de demon, met een galmende stem, voor mij onbekende woorden uit. Een gebed of toverspreuk, lijkt mij.

"Iemand een idee hoe we dit aanpakken?" vraagt Buffy. "Bijvoorbeeld, hoe we een demon doden?"

Een groepje jongens, die hun feestje verstoord zien worden door deze indringers, vallen deze aan en proberen de wapens af te pakken. De eigenaren van deze wapens slaan onmiddellijk en genadeloos toe. Binnen luttele seconden vallen vier tieners, geveld door speren en hellebaarden, dood of stervend op de vloer neer. Een schreeuw van afschuw en woede ontsnapt uit de kelen van de rest.

"Niemand doodt zonder mijn toestemming!" buldert het gedrocht.

Diegenen die proberen de toegangsdeur te openen, komen tot de ontdekking dat die van de andere kant is afgesloten.

"Wat gebeurt hier?" vraagt Gwen vertwijfeld. "Wat willen ze toch van ons?"

"Ze willen ons offeren om demonen tot leven te wekken." antwoord ik haar met angstige stem. Mijn twee vrienden kijken me even aan, en begrijpen dan wat ik bedoel.

"Hoe was het recept ook alweer?" vraagt Buffy.

"Drie om op te roepen, en één om op te eten." antwoord Xander.

"Waar hebben jullie het over?" wil Patrick weten, terwijl de aanroepingen van de dienstdoende demon steeds luider worden.

"Die moordenaars die jouw vader zoekt? We hebben ze gevonden. Of beter gezegd, zij hebben óns gevonden." licht Buffy hem in.

"Pa vermoordt me, als hij hoort dat ik ons hier naar toe heb gebracht." verzucht Patrick.

"Dan zal hij toch op zijn beurt moeten wachten." kan Xander niet laten te zeggen.

Een geschreeuw klinkt door de hal. Een stel jongeren worden door de gewapende druïden vastgepakt en, ondanks hun hevig tegenstribbelen, naar de demon gesleept.

"We moeten opschieten!" zegt Buffy. "Zogauw ze drie mensen hebben geofferd verschijnt er nóg zo'n monster. We doen het zo. Jullie houden de witte paters bezig, terwijl ik een gesprek onder vier ogen aanga met onze vreemde gastheer."

"We mogen ons niet verzetten." jammert Gwen. "Misschien doen ze ons dan niets."

Buffy kijkt het meisje met een harde blik aan.

"Ze gaan ons doden!" bijt ze haar toe. "Als je wilt blijven leven, zul je er voor moeten vechten."

Gwen barst in tranen uit en klampt haar oudste broer vast.

"Als we een kans willen maken, hebben we toch wapens nodig." zegt deze, terwijl hij zijn zus probeert te troosten.

"Laat dat maar aan mij over." zegt Buff.

Nu mijn vrienden zich klaarmaken om het gevecht aan te gaan, slaat de schrik me pas goed om het hart. Ze hebben ongeveer veertig tot vijftig gewapende tegenstanders tegenover zich. Nog afgezien van dat wezen uit de Hel. We hebben ons wel eens vaker in een hachelijke situatie bevonden, maar nog nooit tegen zo'n grote overmacht. En van de andere jongelui verwacht ik niet veel hulp. In dit soort omstandigheden gedragen mensen zich eerder als schapen dan als leeuwen. 

Buffy raakt even teder mijn arm aan en glimlacht me warm toe. Xander bevrijdt zijn arm voorzichtig uit mijn greep, en streelt even zacht mijn wang. Tranen springen me in de ogen. Ze nemen afscheid! Ook zij beseffen hoe klein onze kansen zijn. Ik zou ze het liefst in mijn armen sluiten en zeggen hoeveel ik van ze houd. Maar daar is geen tijd voor. Ik glimlach ze, door mijn tranen heen, bemoedigend toe.

Ben neemt Gwen van zijn broer over en komt bij me staan. Hij probeert zich goed te houden, maar zijn gezicht is zo wit als een laken. Ik pak zijn hand vast, zowel voor mijn als voor zijn gemoedsrust.

Buffy moet voortmaken, want ze staan op het punt om de eerste gevangene te offeren. Ze loopt op de wand van speren toe, vouwt haar handen en richt zich tot een paar gewapenden. Ik kan niet horen wat ze zegt, maar ik begrijp dat ze om haar leven smeekt. Twee mannen komen al grijnzend naar voren en trekken haar naar zich toe.

Fout één. Zodra ze binnen de rij speren is verandert het angstige meisje in een soort Tasmaanse duivel. Ze slaat en trapt om zich heen. Iedere keer weer vliegt haar opponent meters weg, om tussen zijn of haar kameraden neer te komen. Omdat ze zich zo dicht bij haar tegenstanders bevindt, kunnen die hun lange wapens niet effectief gebruiken. Buffy daarentegen maakt dankbaar gebruik van deze wapens. Elke veroverde speer of hellebaard gooit ze naar Xander en Patrick. Zodra deze zich bewapend hebben storten ze zich in de bres die Buffy geslagen heeft. 

Door de ontstane verwarring weten een paar gevangen jongeren te ontsnappen, en vluchten terug naar hun leeftijdgenoten. De moedigsten van de jongens pakken de resterende wapens op, en voegen zich bij Patrick en Xander.

Voor twee mensen komt Buffy echter te laat. Hun bloed wordt elk over één van de symbolen gegoten, die de punten van een magische driehoek vormen. 

De nietmenselijke voorganger krijgt in de gaten waar het gevaar vandaan komt, en stormt onverwijld op Buffy af. Die ziet de stormram op tijd aankomen, en bukt op het aller laatste ogenblik diep naar de grond. Op het moment dat het monster over haar heen vliegt, richt ze zich weer op. Deze techniek lanceert het monster, en laat hem met een klap tegen de muur aan slaan.

Door de stormloop van de demon is er ruimte om Buffy ontstaan, en verschillende wapendragers krijgen nu weer de ruimte om hun speren en hellebaarden te gebruiken. Buffy merkt in wat voor een grimmige situatie ze zich bevindt, en zoekt vertwijfeld naar een uitweg uit deze ring van dodelijk staal.

"Niemand raakt haar aan!" buldert het gedrocht woedend. "Dat wicht is van mij."

Fout twee. De ring van speren opent zich, en Buffy loopt op haar uitdager af. Haar harde blik en wrange glimlach beloven niet veel goeds. Haar briesende tegenstander wacht haar vol ongeduld op en al snel draaien ze als kemphanen om elkaar heen. Het duel barst dan in volle hevigheid los.

De beide opponenten delen uit en moeten incasseren. Het wezen is de eerste minuut duidelijk verrast door haar snelheid, en de harde klappen die dit kleine tienertje kan uitdelen. En Buffy loopt klappen op die een normaal mens onmiddellijk hadden gedood.

Tegelijkertijd ziet het er voor haar strijdbroeders minder goed uit. Verlost van de razende horzel Buffy, kunnen de druïden zich nu concentreren op de achttal gewapende jongens. Door deze tegenaanval worden de jongelui teruggedrongen tot vlak voor de grote groep jeugd die ze beschermen. Ondertussen verliezen ze twee medevechters.

Patrick vecht als een leeuw. Zijn kracht en moed kost menige aanvaller het leven. Xander vecht met zijn gebruikelijke moedige roekeloosheid en onvoorspelbare acties. De tweeling zoekt in dit alles steun bij elkaar.

Zolang Xander tussen mij en de moordenaars staat, heb ik van hen niets te vrezen. Hij zal zich doodvechten om mij te beschermen. En dat is precies waar ik zo bang voor ben. Met deze overmacht is het een kwestie van tijd voordat ik hem voor mijn ogen zal zien sterven. De gedachte dat ik daar niets aan kan doen is bijna ondraaglijk. Ik wil niet dat hij sterft, en zeker niet dat het voor niets is.

Dan zie ik een stuk glas op de grond liggen. Snel raap ik het op en bekijk het. Het is een scherf van een drinkglas. Twee van de drie randen zijn vlijmscherp.

Mijn besluit staat vast. Xander's offer zal niet voor niets zijn. Zodra mijn vriend wordt gedood, snij ik mijn polsen door. Geen demon zal dankzij mijn bloed tot leven worden gewekt. En geen demon zal zich van mij voeden. Dit wordt mijn Masada! Deze aanvaarding van de dood brengt een vreemde rust over mij.

Dan zie ik vol ontzetting hoe Patrick door zijn knieën zakt, en zijdelings op de grond valt. Zijn broer en zus roepen vol vertwijfeling zijn naam. Xander verdedigt zich, samen met nog drie anderen, met de moed der wanhoop. 

Als voorbereiding op mijn dood, zeg ik een passend gebed op. 

  



	13. Wapenbroeders

**Wapenbroeders**

Zodra we buiten komen heb ik mijn gedachten weer een beetje op een rij. De ergste emoties zijn wat gezakt, zodat ik weer redelijk helder kan denken.

"Dat . . . wezen, had het over een 'party'. Weet je daar iets van?" vraag ik, terwijl we naar mijn auto lopen, aan Giles. "

"Nee." zegt hij in gedachte. "Het moet wel een grote party zijn. De demon had het over het oproepen van tientallen van zijn broeders. Daar hebben ze minstens zestig, en waarschijnlijk zo'n honderd slachtoffers voor nodig."

Ik moet even nadenken hoe hij aan die aantallen komt, maar dan herinner ik me Willow's uiteenzetting van gistermorgen.

"Misschien is het een idee om alvast versterking op te roepen?" suggereert Giles. 

"Met wat voor argumenten?" vraag ik. "Dat met die demon gelooft niemand me. Maar wat ik wél kan doen, is mijn mensen in staat van paraatheid brengen."

Zodra ik in mijn wagen zit bel ik Smidt op. "Sam, met mij. Je had gelijk. Ik heb nog geen adres, maar mobiliseer alvast een paar mensen. Ga uit van zware tegenstand."

Na diens bevestiging verbreek ik de verbinding. Voor het geval we nog steeds afgeluisterd worden, hoop ik dat onze tegenstanders niet te snel door hebben waar ik het over heb.

"Heb je een idee hoe we ze kunnen vinden?" vraagt Giles bezorgd.

"Ik wil eens iets proberen." denk ik hardop. 

Even later heb ik de beheerder van 'The Piper' aan de lijn. Als ik naar Patrick Lynn informeer, ze zijn eerder genegen een vreemdeling informatie te verstrekken dan de ouders, wordt mij verteld dat die niet aanwezig is. Op mijn vervolgvraag, of hij dan weet waar ik hem kan vinden, krijg ik te horen dat hij vermoedt dat Patrick naar een Underground Party toe is. Hij klaagt er over dat dit feestje veel van zijn klanten weggelokt heeft.

"We hebben een spoor." stel ik Rupert gerust. "Nu even Speciale Inlichtingen bellen."

Op Giles vragende blik antwoord ik, "Mijn contacten bij de taxicentrales. Als je wilt weten wat er in de stad te doen is, moet je dat aan de taxichauffeurs vragen. Dat zou je toch moeten weten."

"Och." mompelt mijn metgezel. "Het is al lang geleden dat ik geïnteresseerd was in het uitgaansleven."

Terwijl ik mijn eerste adresje bel, heb ik een beetje medelijden met hem. Een man kan toch niet van boeken alleen leven. 

Tien minuten later heb ik mijn lijstje afgewerkt, en het wachten is nu op antwoord. Het rechter gedeelte van mijn gezicht voelt gezwollen aan. Het zal ondertussen wel mooi blauw geworden zijn.

In de betrekkelijke stilte van dit, nagenoeg verlaten, parkeerterrein doemen de beelden op van mijn drie kinderen. De wetenschap dat hun leven in gevaar is, en dat ik niets anders kan doen dan wachten, maakt me bijna gek.

"Voor wat het waard is." onderbreekt Giles mijn sombere gedachten. "Mijn vrienden hebben wat ervaring met dit soort zaken."

Het duurt een paar tellen voordat zijn woorden tot me doordringen.

"Jullie hebben al vaker demonen ontmoet?" vraag ik verbaasd.

"Ja Aeron, je zult er toch aan moeten wennen dat de wezens uit de griezelverhalen meer zijn dan alleen maar fantasie." zegt hij met een glimlach. "En ze zijn minder zeldzaam dan je zou denken."

"Je bedoelt dat er behalve demonen ook nog vampiers en weerwolven bestaan. Zoals je pas nog beweerde?"

"En heksen, en geesten, enz. enz."

Dit moet ik toch even verwerken. Dat demonen bestonden begon ik net te accepteren, maar dat de variatie in horror wezens nog groter is, dat is een stap die ik nog niet had gemaakt.

Mijn verdere overdenkingen worden onderbroken door mijn draagbare telefoon. Aan de andere kant van de lijn bevindt zich Peter Wilson, één van Londens vele taxichauffeurs. Sinds ik jaren geleden de moordenaar van zijn broer heb opgespoord, is hij een van mijn beste informanten. Nadat ik hem nog eens heb uitgelegd dat we een grote Underground Party zoeken, weet hij me te vertellen, dat hij deze avond nog een groepje jongeren naar een adres op het Isle of Dogs heeft gebracht. Volgens zijn passagiers was dit een nieuwe locatie.

Ik zie weer licht aan het einde van de tunnel. Het terrein rond de dokken is een ideale plek voor hun doel. Goed bereikbaar en toch vrij anoniem. Ik bedank Wilson hartelijk voor het adres, en beëindig het gesprek.

"Het spoor wordt warm, en met een beetje geluk hebben we ze gevonden." zeg ik bemoedigend tegen Giles. Voordat ik versterking oproep wil ik zeker weten dat het adres klopt. In deze situatie kan ik me geen vergissingen veroorloven. Ik denk er even aan om Mary op te bellen. Maar wat moet ik haar dan zeggen? Dat onze kinderen in levensgevaar zijn, en dat er een goede kans is dat ik ze kan redden? Nee! Wat niet weet, wat niet deert.

De rit door de stad gaat me niet snel genoeg, ondanks het feit dat ik me weinig aantrek van verkeerslichten en voorrangswegen. Een snelle blik op mijn passagier vertelt me dat hij zich niet echt op zijn gemak voelt, zacht uitgedrukt. Ik ga er maar van uit dat hij mijn inspanningen toch weet te waarderen. Ondanks de doodsangst op zijn gezicht.

Eindelijk komen we dan toch bij de dokken aan, en moet ik het wat rustiger aan doen. Ik weet wel ongeveer waar we moeten zijn, maar om bij straatverlichting het juiste adres te vinden, verlangt enige concentratie. Bovendien zou een racende auto te veel ongewenste aandacht trekken.

Op vijftig meter voorbij de gezochte locatie parkeer ik mijn wagen langs de weg. Giles en ik stappen uit om de omgeving in ogenschouw te nemen. Op het eerste gezicht valt mij niets abnormaals op. Twijfels besluipen mij. Hebben we niets over het hoofd gezien? Hebben we wel de juiste aanwijzingen gevolgd? Zijn onze conclusies wel correct? Zijn we wel op de goede locatie? We lopen al speurend in de richting van het verdachte pand, een slecht onderhouden loods.

"Hoor je dat?" trekt Giles mijn aandacht. "Is dat niet wat de jeugd van tegenwoordig muziek noemt?"

Ik spits mijn oren, en dan hoor ik het ook. Een nauwelijks hoorbare dreun. Iets wat ik als ouder van drie tieners maar al te goed ken, en vrees. We veranderen van richting en lopen een zijweggetje in.

Dit voert ons achter de genoemde loods. Daar vinden we een bestrate binnenplaats die voor opslag wordt gebruikt. Het staat vol met goederen die zorgvuldig zijn afgedekt met zeilen. De 'muziek' komt uit het aansluitende gebouw. 

De stalen deuren in dit pand die op de binnenplaats uitkomen zijn afgesloten. Bij de hoek aangekomen, werp ik een voorzichtige blik op de andere zijde. Mijn intuïtie was goed. Drie gewapende mannen bewaken de daar aanwezige ingang. Het is onmogelijk ze te verrassen, dus zullen we ergens anders naar binnen moeten. Ik gebaar Giles een paar stappen terug te gaan.

"We zitten goed." zeg ik tegen een duidelijk opgeluchte Giles. "Deze kant wordt bewaakt."

We lopen langs de achterkant terug naar de andere zijde. Hier vinden we de onbewaakte hoofdingang van dit bedrijf. Opvallend is de overvolle parkeerplaats. En dat op dit late uur!

"Het is tijd voor de versterking." meld ik mijn metgezel, en probeer Sam te bereiken. Hij neemt onmiddellijk op. Ik geef hem het adres door, en licht hem in over de plaatselijke situatie. Ira en Tom blijken al bij hem te zijn, en ze hebben al toezeggingen van verschillende collega's die mee willen komen.

"Hoeveel tijd hebben we nog denk je?" vraag ik Giles.

Hij schudt zijn hoofd bedenkelijk. "Dit soort rituelen beginnen meestal om middernacht."

Ik kijk op mijn horloge en zie tot mijn schrik dat het al ná twaalven is. Het kan me nu ook niets meer schelen, ik móet naar binnen. Ik zoek het kleinste raam uit waar ik nog door heen kan, en sla dit zonder veel omhaal met mijn revolver stuk. Nadat ik met mijn jas de resterende scherven heb verwijderd, stap ik door de ontstane opening naar binnen.

Terwijl Rupert achter mij aankomt, oriënteer ik me in deze ontvangsthal. Langs de receptie balie is een deur die waarschijnlijk toegang geeft tot de rest van het gebouw. Helaas blijkt ook die stevig afgesloten.

"Hierlangs." hoor ik Giles van boven de trap, die naar de bovenste verdieping voert, roepen.

Met twee treden tegelijk storm ik naar boven. Ik kan een glimlach niet onderdrukken, onder is alles goed afgesloten maar hierboven geven tochtdeuren vrije toegang tot het interne.

Nog voordat we bij deze deuren zijn lopen we tegen een, in een witte cape geklede, man op, die net uit de zich hier bevindende toiletten komt. Hij opent zijn mond, maar nog voordat er geluid uit kan komen geef ik hem met mijn revolver een harde klap tegen de zijkant van zijn hoofd. Als een zak aardappels zakt hij in elkaar. Gezamenlijk slepen we de bewusteloze man snel terug in de sanitaire ruimte. Giles eigent zich onmiddellijk diens speer toe.

Nog een laatste keer controleer ik mijn wapen. De zes kamers van de cilinder zijn allemaal bezet, mijn laatste patronen. Ik kijk op als ik hoor hoe Rupert de laatste halve meter van de speer afbreekt.

"Een wat meer praktische lengte." verklaart deze, terwijl hij het wapen in zijn handen weegt. Het lijkt wel of hij er verstand van heeft.

We verlaten de toiletruimte omzichtig tot we bij de dubbele tochtdeur zijn. Ik werp een snelle blik door één van beide raampjes, die zich op ooghoogte in de deuren bevinden. Het volgende gedeelte van de gang is verlaten.

Op het moment dat ik de tussendeur wil openen, legt Giles zijn hand op mijn arm. Ik kijk hem vragend aan. Zou hij bang geworden zijn en willen omkeren?

"Aeron, voor het geval er iets met me gebeurt." richt hij zich tot mij. "Zorg er dan voor dat Buffy het offermes in handen krijgt. Zij zal dan wel afrekenen met de demon. Of in het ergste geval met de demonen."

"Wat kan zo'n klein meisje nou uitrichten tegen deze monsters? Ze is nog kleiner dan Gwendolyn."

"Geloof me, zij heeft de beste kansen!"

"Je kunt onmogelijk van mij verlangen dat ik een kind een taak opleg, die de meeste volwassenen nog niet tot een goed eind kunnen brengen. Dat zou pure moord zijn!"

"Aeron, de hele Watchers-organisatie, waarover ik je heb verteld, is als ondersteuning bedoeld voor diegene die dit soort monsters daadwerkelijk bestrijdt. Dit is de Doder, de Vampier Doder. En Buffy is die Doder!"

Ik kan aan zijn ogen zien dat hij het meent, maar dit gaat niet in mijn hoofd. Hoe kun je een kind op zo'n verschrikkelijke beesten afsturen? Beesten als dat in het museum, waarbij alleen al de gedachte me de rillingen over de rug doet lopen. Ik moet er niet aan denken dat mijn eigen dochter deze opgave zou hebben.

"Luister goed!" dringt Giles aan. "Buffy is de enige die deze wereld beschermen kan tegen de duistere krachten van het kwaad. Dat is haar taak, haar lot, haar voorbestemming! Zij is de soldaat van het goede!"

Soldaten sterven! Woorden uit mijn verleden doemen in mijn hoofd op. Soldaten sterven. Om wat voor reden je ook soldaat bent, idealen, geld, macht, avontuur. Je uiteindelijk lot is de dood. Hoe kan een kind, zo jong als mijn dochter, met deze wetenschap leven?

Giles legt een hand op mijn schouder. "Ik weet precies hoe jij je voelt. Het beste wat we kunnen doen, is haar zo goed mogelijk steunen."

Ik haal een keer diep adem, en knik dan instemmend. Het is nu niet de tijd, nog de plaats, voor sentimentele gevoelens.

"Als jouw iets gebeurt, krijgt Buffy de dolk." beloof ik.

We openen de tochtdeuren en lopen, ieder aan één kant, de gang in. De afstand naar de volgende tochtdeuren wordt zo snel mogelijk overbrugd.

Een voorzichtige blik door het raampje leert me dat onze vrees wordt bewaarheid. De gang gaat achter de deur over in een soort brug die uitkijkt op een grote hal. De brug is bezet met figuren in witte mantels, allen bewapend met een variatie aan steekwapens. Wat ik van de hal kan zien is ook al weinig bemoedigend. Tientallen bewapende druïden.

Mijn kinderen moeten zich daar bevinden, we hebben dus weinig keuze. Op mijn teken lopen we tegelijk de brug op. Pas als ik bij de voorste man ben, merkt hij me op. Nog voordat hij kan reageren zet ik de loop van mijn revolver tegen zijn borst aan. Zijn buurman ziet ons en valt Giles onmiddellijk met zijn lange speer aan. Omdat we al zo dichtbij zijn, is Rupert met zijn ingekorte lans in het voordeel. Na een snelle blokkade steekt hij zijn aanvaller neer.

Door onze snelle actie zijn ze volkomen overdonderd, en dat geeft me de gelegenheid te kijken wat er in de hal gebeurt.

Langs de verre wand is Buffy in een gevecht verwikkeld met een blauwachtig monster. De eerste indruk is, dat ze het zwaar te verduren heeft.

Dan wordt mijn aandacht getrokken door een groep vechtende mensen in het midden van de ruimte. Vijf jongens houden met speren en hellebaarden een tiental tegenstanders op afstand. Op het moment dat ik mijn zoon Patrick herken, zakt hij voor mijn ogen in elkaar. 

  



	14. Duet

**Duet**

**-- Aeron --**

  
Ik kijk met ontzetting toe hoe mijn oudste zoon valt. Het is alsof ze een stuk uit mijn hart scheuren. Een harde ruk aan de arm waarin ik mijn wapen houd, haalt me terug uit mijn shock. De man die ik onder schot houd, probeert van mijn verwarring gebruik te maken. Terwijl hij met zijn linker hand mijn revolver wegduwt, brengt hij zijn korte hellebaard in stelling om me met een snelle slag te vellen. Ik grijp zijn wapen vast, en draai tegelijkertijd de loop van de revolver naar diens borst. Vlak voordat ik de trekker overhaal beseft hij dat het afgelopen is. 

Mijn verdriet slaat om in woede en haat. De volgende tegenstander krijgt niet eens de kans zijn wapen te heffen. Ik schiet hem direct in het gezicht. De ontstane ruimte geeft me tijd mijn revolver leeg te schieten in de kluwen witte mantels die mijn zoon neer staken.

**-- Willow --**

  
Pas bij het tweede schot herken ik de schutter als Mr. Lynn. Ik kan een vreugdekreet niet onderdrukken als ik ook Giles op de loopbrug herken.

Voor Xander komen Aeron's schoten in de groep druïden precies op tijd. Ze hadden hem al bijna van drie kanten ingesloten, en het was nog slechts een kwestie van seconden geweest voor ze hem hadden neergestoken. Xander maakt van de verwarring dankbaar gebruik om zijn twee gevaarlijkste belagers neer te steken.

Dan pas zie ik waarom hij weigert terug te trekken, wat in deze omstandigheden wel zo verstandig lijkt. Patrick leeft nog!

**-- Aeron --**

  
De nu nutteloze revolver laat ik vallen, en steun met de veroverde hellebaard Giles charge. In seconden slaat de rest, van de op de brug aanwezige druïden, in paniek op de vlucht.

Ik bedenk me geen seconde en spring over de balustrade in de 2,5 meter lager gelegen hal. Mijn sprong brengt me midden tussen de andere witte mantels. Furieus met mijn wapen uithalend naar iedereen die in mijn buurt komt, storm ik door hun rijen.

Achter één van de demonaanbidders die niet snel genoeg weg kon komen ontmoet ik Harris.

**-- Willow --**

  
Voordat het voor Xander en zijn medestrijders opnieuw gevaarlijk kan worden springt Aeron, direct gevolgd door Giles, van de brug af.

Seconden later breekt hij door de linies en buigt zich bezorgt over zijn zoon. Giles rent voor ons langs naar de rechterzijde.

**-- Aeron --**

  
Zonder verder acht op Xander te slaan, ben ik met een paar stappen bij Patrick. Zodra ik hem vastpak en op zijn rug draai, merk ik tot mijn grote opluchting dat hij nog beweegt. Dan pas zie ik hoe hij met twee handen probeert een grote wond in zijn bovenbeen dicht te drukken Zijn van pijn vertrokken gezicht fleurt even op als hij me herkent. Een paar meter verderop ontdek ik tot mijn vreugde Gwendolyn en Benjamin, samen met Willow.

**-- Willow --**

  
Op de plek aangekomen waar Buffy nog steeds in een daverend gevecht is gewikkeld met het blauwe gedrocht, roept hij haar toe. Doordat ze versuft is van uitputting, en de harde klappen die ze heeft moeten incasseren, duurt het een paar seconden voordat ze door heeft wie haar roept. De aanblik van Giles geeft haar weer nieuwe energie. Ze weet een vernietigende stoot nog net te ontwijken door weg te duiken.

Zodra ze weer op haar benen staat gooit Giles haar iets toe. Het gaat zo snel dat ik niet kan zien wat het is. Pas als ze naar haar monsterlijke tegenstander uithaalt zie ik dat het een mes is. Schijnbaar heeft ze hem geraakt want het wezen grijpt naar zijn zij. Zwarte drab, ik neem aan demonenbloed, sijpelt tussen zijn dikke vingers door.

Angst maakt plaats voor opwinding. Met dat vreemde witte mes heeft ze weer een kans.

**-- Aeron --**

  
"Zonder de familiereünie te willen storen, zou ik best wat hulp kunnen gebruiken!" roept Xander me toe. Onze tegenstanders hebben zich inmiddels weer hersteld van mijn gewelddadige binnenkomst. Nu ik weet dat mijn kinderen, relatief, veilig zijn, werp ik me op diegene die hen van mij af wilden nemen.

Al deze moordenaars mogen dan wel met een verscheidenheid aan steek- en slagwapens zijn uitgerust, ik kom er echter al snel achter dat ze nauwelijks of niet getraind zijn in het gebruik ervan. Ze steken en slaan wat, maar slechts hun grote aantal maakt ze gevaarlijk. Afzonderlijk maken ze geen kans tegen mijn ervaring in het bajonetvechten.

**-- Willow --**

  
De verwonding heeft het blauwe gedrocht alleen maar kwader gemaakt, en het stormt dan ook razend als een dolle stier op mijn vriendin af. Deze wacht hem echter met een grimmige glimlach op.

De weinige ervaren vampiers in Sunnydale weten dat dit het teken is om de aftocht te blazen. Maar dit wezen kent haar niet.

**-- Aeron --**

  
De enige van mijn medestanders die ik vanuit mijn positie kan zien is aan mijn rechterzijde Xander. Zijn gebruik van de speer is wat onorthodox, maar het houdt de tegenstanders wel op een respectvolle afstand.

Ondanks onze succesvolle tegenaanval staan er nog zeker zo'n dertig opponenten tegenover ons. Hoewel niet wanhopig, ziet onze situatie er niet goed uit. Als ze op het idee komen een massale aanval in te zetten, is het met ons gedaan.

**-- Willow --**

  
Vlak voordat Buffy onder de voet wordt gelopen, springt ze recht omhoog en komt precies op de rug van het onder haar door stormende monster terecht. Razendsnel stoot ze de dolk diep in de dikke nek van haar aanvaller. Die slaat met zo'n harde klap tegen de vloer, dat Buffy haar grip verliest en tegen de muur aan slaat. Zowel de demon als Buffy blijven roerloos liggen.

De schrik slaat me om het hart. Zonder er bij na te denken snel ik naar mijn bewegingloze vriendin. Ik kniel naast haar neer, en draai haar voorzichtig op haar zij.

"Buffy. Buffy! Zeg eens wat!" smeek ik haar.

"Alsjeblieft Will." mompelt ze. "Niet zo hard. Ik heb een barstende koppijn."

Opgelucht en dolgelukkig help ik haar voorzichtig in een zittende houding.

"Lief van je om me te helpen." zegt ze nog half suf. "Maar niet erg verstandig. De klachtencommissie komt eraan."

Die was ik helemaal vergeten! Een groepje druïden komen met hun steekwapens in de aanslag, dreigend op ons af. Ze zijn er behoorlijk pissig over dat Buffy hun erelid heeft gedood.

Onze vrienden hebben hun handen vol om zelf niet onder de voet gelopen te worden, en Buffy is niet in staat om te vechten. Ik sla mijn armen om haar heen en leg mijn gezicht tegen het hare aan. Ik vraag me af of het veel pijn zal doen.

Met een harde klap slaat de deur langs ons open. Met automatische wapens gewapende mannen stormen naar binnen en openen onmiddellijk het vuur op onze belagers. Het duurt even voordat ik in de gaten heb dat deze mannen, en ik zie nu ook een paar vrouwen, politieagenten zijn.

**-- Aeron --**

  
Opeens klinken er schoten. Oh god ze hebben vuurwapens! Tegen die hebben we geen schijn van een kans. Dan zie ik hoe een grote groep gewapende mensen de hal binnen dringt. Een van de eersten die ik herken is Ira. Met kogelvrij vest en riotgun stormt ze naar voren.

Binnen tien seconden wordt het laatste verzet uitgeschakeld.

Als ze bezorgd op me af loopt, houd ik de hellebaard nog steeds in een verdedigende houding. Dat het gevaar en het bloedvergieten voorbij is, dringt slechts langzaam tot me door. 

"Ben je in orde?" vraagt ze aarzelend.

"Ja, alles goed. Dank je." verzucht ik. Mijn mensen lijken alles onder controle te hebben. Nu we veilig zijn zoek ik snel mijn kroost. Ik vind ze, bij elkaar, tussen de anderen aangeslagen en emotionele jongeren. Patrick wordt door zijn zus ondersteund zodat hij kan zitten. Ondertussen verbindt Ben zo goed als hij kan diens been.

Ik val bij ze op mijn knieën, en sla mijn armen om hen heen. Ik vreesde dat ik ze kwijt was. Dat ik ze nooit meer zou zien. Tranen van vreugde en opluchting rollen over mijn wangen.

Patrick's kreunen herinnert me aan zijn verwonding. Ben's geïmproviseerd verband heeft het bloeden grotendeels gestopt. Ik stel hem gerust dat er hulp onderweg is. Nadat ik ze alle drie een kus heb gegeven, sta ik op om me weer aan mijn plichten te wijden.

Nu pas realiseer ik me, dat mijn gasten ook hier zijn. Giles biedt even verderop eerste hulp aan één van de jeugdige slachtoffers.

**-- Willow --**

  
Nu we veilig zijn haal ik de blonde lokken uit Buffy's gezicht. Ze lacht me vermoeid maar warm toe. Ze ademt wat moeilijk en mist de kracht om op te staan.

"Zijn jullie oké?" hoor ik Xander langs me ongerust vragen. Hij is flink bezweet, en zijn kleren vertonen scheuren en bloedvlekken, maar ik kan tot mijn opluchting geen noemenswaardige verwondingen ontdekken. 

"Ik mankeer niets." stel ik hem gerust. "Maar Buffy kan wat hulp gebruiken."

We ondersteunen haar aan weerszijde, en helpen haar voorzichtig op haar benen.

"Wat dit feest betreft." merkt ze op. "Dit moeten we vooral níet nog eens doen."

"Gelijk heb je." bevestigt Xander. "Het bier was niet te drinken."

"Je had er anders genoeg op." beleer ik hem.

"Ik wilde mijn oordeel niet baseren op een enkele steekproef." verdedigt hij zich.

"Hou op!" smeekt Buffy tussen ons in. "Geen grappen. Ik heb al moeite genoeg met adem halen. Laat staan lachen."

**-- Aeron --**

  
Een vijf meter verderop komt Buffy aangestrompeld, ondersteund door Xander en Willow. Ik gebaar Sam, die me wenkt, dat ik er zo aankom, en onderschep het trio.

"Waar is de demon gebleven?" vraag ik ze.

"Retour afzender." antwoordt Buffy moeizaam. Ze kijkt me met een triomfantelijke glimlach aan.

"Is het gesmolten?" wil ik nog voor alle zekerheid weten.

"Gesmolten en verdampt. En dat zonder een verhuisbericht achter te laten."

"Ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat'ie er op dit moment weer warmpjes bij zit." reageert Xander. 

Terwijl ik naar Sam toe loop vraag ik me af, wat deze kinderen al wel niet allemaal moeten hebben meegemaakt, om na dit bloedbad nog zo luchthartig te zijn.

Mijn medewerker doet verslag van de situatie, als de eerste brancards binnen gereden worden. Nu professionele verzorging voor de gewonden gearriveerd is, komen agenten vrij om de afvoer van de arrestanten te begeleiden. Hoe eerder die weg zijn hoe liever.

"Hoofdinspecteur!" roept Tom als hij naar me toe komt hollen. "Commissaris Quin zoekt u."

"Zijn er al journalisten?" wil ik weten.

"Uh, ja. Er is zelfs al een tv-ploeg."

"Prima. Zorg er voor dat de bekendste arrestanten voor het oog van de camera's worden afgevoerd op het moment dat Quin geïnterviewd wordt." 

Tom is nog maar net weg of mijn chef meldt zich aan.

"Wat is hier in godsnaam gebeurd, Lynn?" roept hij me toe, terwijl hij in zijn nette pak tussen de doden en gewonden door loopt.

Ik geef hem een korte, elementaire, beschrijving van de afgelopen uren. Zonder de demonen te vermelden. Voordat hij lastige vragen kan stellen, vraag ik of hij de pers te woord wil staan, omdat ik nog te veel moet regelen. Hij slikt het als zoete koek, zoals verwacht. Dit is zijn kans om flink wat punten te scoren.

"Je laat hém de eer van jóuw werk?!" vraagt Ira verbaasd, zogauw Quin weg is.

"Een paar van de arrestanten zijn politieke vrienden van hem." leg ik haar uit. "Als hij ze voor het oog van de wereld af laat voeren, kan hij ze later niet meer beschermen zonder openlijk gezichtsverlies te lijden. Dat geeft mij de zekerheid dat ze allemaal voor de rechter komen. En trouwens, je hebt toch vrienden onder de journalisten?"

**-- Willow --**

  
Xander en ik zetten Buffy voorzichtig naast de Lynn kroost op de grond. Gwen steunt Patrick in de rug, en heeft haar armen troostend om hem heen geslagen. Ben overziet mistroostig het slagveld en streelt ondertussen de rug van zijn zus.

Ongeveer tien minuten later is het Patrick's beurt om naar een ziekenhuis afgevoerd te worden. Gwen en Ben willen in eerste instantie mee, maar Patrick overtuigt ze ervan dat hun moeder ondertussen wel dodelijk ongerust zal zijn. Ook Xander's aanbod om hem te vergezellen slaat hij vriendelijk doch resoluut af. Hij vraagt hem op zijn broer en zus te letten.

Even later komt Giles aangelopen. Zijn zorg over de gewonden is door het ambulancepersoneel overgenomen.

"Aeron heeft een wagen voor ons klaar staan." meldt hij. "Het lijkt me het beste als we zo snel mogelijk naar huis toe gaan. Hier kunnen we niets meer doen, en Mary zal wel ongerust worden."

Zwijgend stemmen we toe. Zelfs Xander heeft niet meer de puf voor een gevatte opmerking.

**-- Aeron --**

  
Een uur later zijn de arrestanten afgevoerd, de gewonden naar ziekenhuizen gebracht en de rest van de jongeren naar huis begeleid. Giles heeft zich over de kinderen ontfermd, en het offermes. Ik verwacht dat ze ondertussen wel thuis zullen zijn.

Behalve de Technische Recherche zijn Tom, Sam , Ira en ikzelf nog de enigen in de anders verlaten hal.

"Het viel nog best mee." merkt Ira op. "We hebben zelfs nog twee dagen over."

De spanningen en frustraties van de afgelopen maanden vallen van ons af als ons lachen door de hal galmt. 

  



	15. Verwerking

**Verwerking**

Als we naar buiten komen hangen er nog steeds een paar afgevaardigden van de pers rond. Ik ontkom er dan ook niet aan een korte verklaring af te leggen. Godzijdank zijn alle fotografen en tv-ploegen al vertrokken. Het idee om met mijn met bloed besmeurde kleren in de kranten, of op de buis, te verschijnen staat me helemaal niet aan.

Zodra deze laatste journalisten vertrokken zijn, is het voor ons tijd naar het bureau te gaan.

"Heb je jouw wagen hier in de buurt staan?" wil Sam weten.

"Een honderd meter terug."

"Waarom ga je niet naar huis?" biedt hij me aan. "Wij kunnen de zaak op de Yard wel afhandelen. Bovendien ben je nu meer van nut voor je gezin dan voor ons."

Tom en Ira ondersteunen Sam's voorstel, en verzekeren me dat ik met een gerust hart kan gaan. Ik glimlach mijn vrienden dankbaar toe. Mijn gedachten zijn inderdaad meer bij mijn vrouw en kinderen, dan bij de zaak.

"Wat ik nog even wil weten." zegt Tom. "Wat zetten we in ons rapport?"

"De waarheid." antwoord ik. "Inclusief Giles aandeel."

"En wat zet jij in je rapport?" vraagt Sam fijntjes. 

"Wat ik niet in het rapport zet, vertel ik jullie binnenkort wel tijdens een lunch in de Black Venus." beloof ik ze.

Voordat ik naar huis rij ga ik even bij het ziekenhuis langs waar mijn oudste is opgenomen, om me er van te overtuigen dat hij in orde is.

Zo'n half uurtje later stap ik mijn eigen woonkamer binnen. Nog voordat ik iets kan zeggen of doen valt Mary me al om de hals. Dat een zó klein vrouwtje zó sterk kan zijn. Ik voel hoe ze trilt, het nieuws moet een verschrikkelijke shock voor haar zijn geweest. Het duurt even voordat ik weer normaal adem kan halen.

"Je bent toch niet gewond, hè?" vraagt ze uiteindelijk met betraande ogen.

"Niets wat een paar pleistertjes niet kunnen verhelpen." stel ik haar met een glimlach gerust.

"We moeten naar Patrick!" smeekt ze. "Ik wil zien hoe het met hem is."

"Patrick maakt het goed." zegt ik. "Ik ben net nog bij hem geweest. De wond is gehecht en ze hebben hem een slaapmiddel gegeven zodat hij goed kan rusten. Toen ik bij hem was lag hij vredig te slapen. Zodra hij wakker wordt gaan we naar hem toe."

Even lijkt het er op dat ze wil aandringen, maar dan ziet ze in dat ze toch weinig kan doen. Gwendolyn zit met roodgehuilde ogen op de bank. We gaan samen naar haar toe, en ik zet me langs haar neer. Allebei de vrouwen laten nu hun emoties de vrije loop. Het enige wat ik kan doen is ze dicht tegen me aan houden, en ze troosten.

Ben zit tussen Xander en Giles in één van de losse stoelen. Hij kijkt nog wat bleekjes, maar ik zie toch weer wat van zijn jeugdige opgewektheid in zijn ogen. Wat ik van hun gesprek kan opmaken is, dat hij zijn hart lucht bij zijn beide toehoorders.

Dan pas merk ik dat ik de twee meisjes mis.

"Waar zijn Buffy en Willow?" vraag ik zachtjes aan Mary.

"Toen ze thuis kwamen heeft Giles Buffy onmiddellijk naar bed gestuurd, en Willow heeft haar naar boven begeleid. Ik wou dat hij haar naar een dokter had gebracht. Ze zag er slecht uit."

"Ik heb de laatste paar uur veel vertrouwen in onze Amerikaanse vrienden gekregen." beken ik haar. "Ze weten wat ze doen."

De tijd verstrijkt terwijl ik me realiseer hoeveel geluk ik heb dat mijn gezin nog compleet is.

"Zullen we onze dochter maar naar bed brengen?" fluistert Mary in mijn oor. Dan pas merk ik dat Gwen tegen mijn borst ligt te slapen.

Voorzichtig pak ik haar op, en terwijl mijn vrouw de deuren opent draag ik haar naar boven. In Gwen's kamer liggen Buffy en Willow vredig naast elkaar te slapen. Samen leggen we onze dochter liefdevol in haar bed.

Terug op de gang komen we de anderen tegen. Ook zij houden het voor vannacht voor gezien, en zijn op weg naar hun eigen slaapplaatsen.

Tien minuten later daalt de rust neer over ons huis.

* * * 

Het is volgens de wekker al na elven als ik eindelijk ontwaak. Mary ligt rustig naast me te slapen, en de zon schijnt warm door de raam naar binnen.

Stemmen in de tuin lokken me naar het openstaande raam. Tot mijn verbazing, en opluchting, zijn de tweeling al op. Ze spelen 'pak de bal' met Mac. Volgens mij hoor ik ook de stemmen van Xander en Buffy door de terrasdeuren.

Mary's ontwaken brengt me terug bij ons bed.

"Zijn de kinderen al op?" vraagt ze slaperig zodra ze me ziet.

"Die beschikken duidelijk over meer veerkracht dan wij oudjes." antwoord ik haar met een glimlach, en kus haar teder.

"Wek me als je gedoucht hebt." zegt ze als ze met een gelukzalige glimlach haar ogen weer sluit.

Een kwartier later wek ik haar zoals beloofd met een kus.

Mijn kleren van gisteren kan ik weggooien. Dat bloed krijg je er nooit meer helemaal uit. Aangezien ik vandaag, behalve dan naar het ziekenhuis, toch nergens naar toe hoef, trek ik een spijkerbroek en een T-shirt aan. Een goed excuus om geen stropdas te hoeven dragen.

Uit de keuken haal ik een paar broodjes en een blikje bier als ontbijt. In de woonkamer tref ik Giles aan. Zoals verwacht verdiept in één van mijn boeken. Mijn opgewekte "goedemorgen" onderbreekt zijn lezen slechts lang genoeg om met een glimlach te antwoorden.

In de tuin word ik enthousiast onthaald door mijn drie daar aanwezige familieleden. Voor het gemak tel ik Mac ook maar mee. Willow, Xander en Buffy bekijken het tafereeltje geamuseerd.

"Je bent weer in orde?!" kan ik niet nalaten Buffy te vragen. Het uitgeputte beursgeslagen hoopje mens is weer veranderd in een opgewekt tienermeisje. Ik moet toch eens aan Giles vragen hoe dat zit. Ze beantwoordt mijn vraag met een ondeugende glimlach.

Op dat moment rent Mac luid blaffend door de poort de oprit op. Wat kan in vredesnaam zoveel geestdrift bij hem hebben opgewekt? We kunnen niets anders doen dan hem te volgen.

Op de oprit wordt net een brancard uit een ziekenwagen geladen. En daarop ligt Patrick! Hij wordt al snel omringd door uitgelaten familie en vrienden. Mac is helemaal door het dolle heen van vreugde. Luid blaffend en springend rent hij rondjes om de ambulance. Mary komt op het lawaai af. Zogauw ze haar oudste zoon ziet snelt ze op hem af, en sluit hem huilend van geluk in haar armen.

We installeren hem op een ligstoel, onder de parasol, in de tuin. In no-time is hij voorzien van frisdrank en broodjes. Iedereen praat honderduit.

Ik loop met de verplegers mee terug naar de ambulance.

"Ik had niet verwacht dat hij zo snel ontslagen zou worden." beken ik.

"Dat is hij ook niet!" merkt één van hen op. "Maar hij gaf ons de keuze; óf we brachten hem thuis, óf hij ging met de metro. En na wat we over vannacht hebben gehoord, waren we genegen hem te geloven."

Ik bedank ze hartelijk en geef ze een stevige fooi voor de moeite. Patrick is al even eigenzinnig als ik op zijn leeftijd.

We brengen de middag gezellig met elkaar door. De verschrikkingen van de afgelopen nacht lijken eeuwen geleden.

Tegen de avond heb ik even de mogelijkheid voor een gesprek onder vier ogen met Giles in mijn studiekamer.

"Ik hoop dat jullie nog een tijdje kunnen blijven. Mary en de kinderen zouden het heerlijk vinden." verwoord ik mijn dankbaarheid.

"We kunnen niet veel langer wegblijven." antwoordt Rupert. "De kinderen moeten weer naar school en we kunnen Sunnydale niet te lang onbeschermd laten. Maar een paar extra dagen moet kunnen."

"Dat zullen ze leuk vinden." Dan na een korte pauze. "Is het bij jullie erger dan hier? Ik bedoel, dat met die demonen en zo?"

"In Sunnydale zijn het voornamelijk vampiers. En ja, het is erger. Drie of vier activiteiten per week is normaal."

Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Buffy, Xander en Willow. Ze zijn nog zó jong!"

"Misschien is hun jeugdige onbevangenheid en veerkracht wel hun sterkste punt. Buffy heeft geluk. Weinig vampierdoders hadden zulke goede vrienden als zij."

"Hoe dan ook." breng ik het gesprek in een wat vrolijkere sfeer. "Jullie zijn voortaan altijd welkom. En als ik iets voor je kan doen hoef je het maar te zeggen."

"Dank je." glimlacht Giles, een beetje verlegen met de eer. "Maar laten we de jongelui het goede nieuws gaan brengen. En ik heb zo'n donkerbruin vermoeden, dat ze dat uitgebreid willen vieren. Ze hebben toch geen CD's met die afschuwelijke hedendaagse muziek in huis hoop ik?!"

Ik kijk mijn oud-studiegenoot verontschuldigend aan.

"Oh dear!" mompelt hij.

***Einde***

  



End file.
